Angelic Warriors
by Maple Princess
Summary: Rien n'aurait pu préparer le jeune Antoine Daniel à cette révélation : le futur de l'humanité repose sur ses épaules de lycéen ! Aidé dans son combat par un allié inattendu, pourra-t-il protéger le monde ? Et surtout, quel est ce mystérieux adolescent qui semble prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de combattre ? [Matoine, Magical Boy AU]
1. Eveil - The Day of the Falling Stars

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic Matoine, cette fois-ci un Magical Boy AU ! :D (en gros, Antoine et Mathieu sont des guerriers avec des tenues kawaii chargés de sauver le monde. Yup.). Cette fic sera plus longue, mais aussi plus axée humour que ****_Fighting the Hurricane_**** (même si elle aura aussi des moments sérieux ~). **  
**Des illustrations seront disponibles sur mon tumblr pour chaque chapitre.**  
**Bien sûr, Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fic sera supprimée s'ils en émettent le désir.**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Angelic Warriors**  
**Episode 1 **  
**Eveil - The Day of the Falling Stars**

Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel encore un peu rosé. La ville de Paris s'éveillait doucement, ses rues s'emplissant de personnes se rendant à leur travail. Et, une fois de plus, Antoine Daniel était en retard pour aller au lycée. L'adolescent courait, zigzaguant entre les passants, son sac ballottant contre sa jambe, tandis qu'il tentait d'inventer une nouvelle excuse pour son professeur de physique-chimie. Tout en sprintant vers l'établissement, il tira sa blouse de sa besace, puis l'enfila tant bien que mal.  
Enfin, il arriva à destination, et présenta sa carte scolaire au surveillant, qui le laissa passer avec un regard accusateur. De son côté, son enseignant, monsieur Deslandes, le salua d'un air irrité lorsqu'Antoine entra dans la salle, haletant et en sueur.

"Encore en retard, Daniel. Cela fait combien de fois, ce mois-ci ? Dix ?  
- Neuf, ne put s'empêcher de corriger l'élève.  
- C'était une question rhétorique. Puisque vous vous pensez si malin, vous allez effectuer ce TP tout seul. Allez, au fond de la salle, et au trot !"

Soupirant bruyamment, le jeune homme s'exécuta sous les regards indifférents de ses camarades. Il n'était pas spécialement bon en travaux pratiques, étant donné sa maladresse et sa préférence pour les cours théoriques aussi, ce fut un peu agacé qu'il s'installa à sa paillasse et parcourut rapidement le document qui s'y trouvait.

"Ouais, pas trop dur."

Le lycéen s'empressa donc de répondre aux quelques questions préparatoires, équilibrant sans peine ses équations d'oxydoréduction. Après avoir fait valider son protocole par le professeur, Antoine fila prendre ce dont il avait besoin : de l'eau de Javel ainsi que de l'acide éthanoïque.

"Surtout, les prévint monsieur Deslandes, respectez bien les quantités indiquées. Croyez moi, personne dans cette salle ne veut d'une overdose de dichlore."

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quel crétin aller renverser un litre de Javel dans une bassine d'acide ?  
Tandis qu'il mélangeait les produits avec minutie, un bruit sourd attira son attention. Il leva les yeux de sa préparation, mais ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel, d'autant plus que personne d'autre ne semblait y avoir prêté attention. Alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur son travail, le bruit se répéta, et cette fois-ci il ne fut pas le seul à l'entendre tous les élèves s'étaient dirigés vers la fenêtre. L'ébouriffé les imita, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Le ciel était devenu entièrement noir, et une pluie d'étoiles filantes s'abattait sur la ville. Au sens littéral du terme.

"Éloignez-vous de là ! Vers le mur, vite !"

Obéissant au professeur, le groupe rejoignit le côté opposé de la salle, hurlant et paniquant… À l'exception d'Antoine. Ce dernier, comme fasciné par le spectacle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les mains et le visage collé à la vitre.

"DANIEL ! C'est dangereux, venez ici TOUT DE SUITE !"

Mais, même s'il l'avait voulu, le jeune homme n'aurait certainement pas pu bouger, hypnotisé par le ballet des roches éblouissantes illuminant le ciel, ses pieds solidement collés au sol. Et le bruit des cris et pleurs derrière lui, grandissant à mesure que la fréquence des météores augmentait, ne lui parvenait pas, couvert par une douce mélodie venue de nulle part. Tout d'un coup, il y eut un grand éclat de lumière blanche, et le monde disparut autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, sortant de sa transe, Antoine remarqua qu'il était au milieu de l'espace. Et nu. Mais surtout, _au milieu de l'espace_.

A peine eut-il le temps de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé qu'une jeune femme apparût devant lui, accompagnée d'une gerbe d'étoiles et d'une musique céleste. Elle semblait nettement plus petite que lui, et était vêtue d'une tunique blanche rehaussée de bracelets et d'une ceinture dorés. Ses courts cheveux bruns lui frôlaient les épaules, et ses yeux d'un bleu-gris somptueux contenaient toute la mélancolie du monde. Dès l'instant où il la vit, le cœur d'Antoine se serra et il se sentit nostalgique, sans trop savoir pourquoi, en ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

"What the…  
- Antoine Daniel, je serai brève. Il y a bien longtemps de cela, tu as été choisi pour protéger la Terre. L'heure est venue d'accomplir ta destinée.  
- Pardon ?! Mais…  
- Aujourd'hui marque le début de ton existence de guerrier, reprit l'inconnue comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Le chemin sera long et dur, mais tu ne seras pas seul dans ton combat. Va, Antoine, que les astres te guident sur ta route périlleuse !  
- Mais putain vous…"

La mystérieuse femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était matérialisée, et Antoine resta seul, toujours entouré de galaxies, planètes et étoiles. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à se demander si, par hasard, il n'avait pas vidé la bouteille de Javel dans celle d'acide et involontairement crée un gaz hallucinogène, il se sentit tomber. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens au vu de l'absence de gravité au beau milieu du vide intersidéral, mais il sentait bel et bien une force incommensurable le tirer douloureusement vers le bas. Alors qu'il allait hurler tant il souffrait, il se retrouva brutalement allongé par terre, dans la salle de physique-chimie.

"Ça va, Antoine ?" demanda gentiment son professeur.

Voyant son air désorienté, il lui précisa : "Vous vous êtes soudainement évanoui, et la pluie de météores s'est arrêtée juste après. Le médecin scolaire arrive.  
- Je vais bien, assura-t-il en se frottant le crâne. Juste un peu… Un peu sonné. Où sont les autres ?  
- Partis, il y a eu une panne de courant qui ne sera pas réparée avant demain.  
- Ah. Bon bah je vais y aller aussi, alors."

Il tenta de se relever, mais l'autre homme l'en empêcha.

"Daniel, vous êtes extrêmement pâle. Il vaudrait mieux que le docteur vous examine.  
- Non, je vous assure que je suis en pleine forme ! mentit Antoine. Il avait l'impression qu'un millier de marteaux frappaient contre sa tête, mais voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda monsieur Deslandes d'un air inquisiteur.  
- Certain, assura le lycéen en se relevant.  
- Bon… Dans ce cas…  
- Vous inquiétez pas, si je tombe dans les pommes dans la rue et que je me fais écraser j'en prends la responsabilité.  
N'allons pas jusque-là."

L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire peu convaincant, avant de détaler vers chez lui.

* * *

La famille Daniel habitait en banlieue parisienne, dans une grande maison pourvue d'un beau jardin soigneusement entretenu. Antoine aimait bien cette bâtisse dans laquelle il avait grandi cependant, il songeait beaucoup à s'installer seul à Paris, dans un studio. Ou plutôt en colocation, mais il n'avait pas d'amis assez proches avec lesquels il aurait pu emménager. Oh, bien sûr, il était rarement seul au lycée, trouvant toujours quelqu'un avec qui passer les pauses déjeuner ou les intercours, et il était plutôt apprécié des autres élèves simplement, il ne se sentait pas le désir d'approfondir ces relations superficielles. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré quelqu'un qui partageait ses visions sur le monde, ou qui voyait en lui autre chose qu'un gars légèrement narcissique aimant amuser la galerie…

Ruminant ces pensés pour la centième fois, Antoine posa son manteau sur sa chaise, et laissa son sac tomber à terre, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Son mal de crâne avait disparu durant le trajet, mais il ressentait tout de même une grande fatigue s'emparer de lui, alourdissant ses membres.

"Salut Samuel, salut Richard, lança-t-il à son ventilateur et son chien en peluche comme il le faisait tous les jours.  
- Salut."

Antoine faillit pousser un hurlement de surprise, mais se retint juste à temps. Il bondit hors de son lit, en direction du couloir. Ses parents n'était pas là, et leur femme de ménage passait le mercredi, et non le vendredi… Qui aurait pu lui répondre ?

"Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il du pas de la porte.  
- Ben ouais, moi."

Antoine retint son souffle. La voix venait définitivement de son lit. Doucement, le cœur battant, le touffu se retourna et posa la question qu'il jugea la plus idiote de sa vie :

"Richard ? C'est… C'est toi ?  
- Bah ouais connard, qui d'autre ? Samuel ?"

L'ébouriffé écarquilla les yeux, et se laissa tomber à côté de la peluche, qu'il saisit avec précaution.

"Mais… Mais tu es une peluche.  
- Alors toi tu vois des meufs dans l'espace en étant à poil, pas de problème, mais une peluche te parle et t'en reviens pas.  
- Oui mais… Attends, comment tu sais que…  
- Et d'ailleurs, j'suis même pas une peluche. Tiens, pose moi par terre."

Renonçant à comprendre, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Trop d'événements surnaturels en une journée, c'était quoi le prochain ? Samuel était en fait une princesse ?  
Dès que Richard frôla le sol, il fut entouré d'un halo doré, et commença à luire d'une lumière d'un rose soutenu, si éblouissante qu'Antoine fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Richard avait disparu. À sa place se tenait un petit garçon brun, vêtu d'un short et d'un pantacourt, ainsi que d'un gilet sans manches et de bottes en fausse fourrure. Son cou était entouré d'un foulard rouge à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver ses oreilles étaient deux longues bandes de fourrure, et il lui manquait l'œil droit.

" 'sup."

* * *

"Il s'est réveillé."

Le jeune homme lança un regard distrait à son comparse, avant de se replonger dans son livre.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? J'ai l'habitude de me battre seul. Il ne ferait que me retarder et nous mettre en danger.  
- De un, je ne pense pas que ce soit comme cela qu'il faille voir les choses…  
- On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux impliquer personne là-dedans."

Soupir. Silence.

"De deux, ça veut dire que l'ennemi va redoubler d'efforts pour vous anéantir. Tout sera précipité. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps."

Haussement d'épaules.

"Cela fait des années que je me bats seul contre eux. Tu crois que j'ai peur ?  
- Non, mais tu m'inquiètes. Tu te renfermes beaucoup, ces derniers temps, et…  
- Ça va, laisse-moi tranquille."

Nouveau soupir.

"Donc, tu ne veux même pas lui donner sa chance.  
- Non.  
- Je vois…"

Nouveau silence.

* * *

"Donc… tu… n'es pas une peluche.

- Bien observé."

Antoine et Richard étaient assis dans la cuisine. Le garçon sirotait un verre de bière, tandis que son interlocuteur grignotait des biscuits. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la transformation de l'ex-peluche il avait fallu au lycéen un certain temps d'adaptation avant de reprendre la parole.

"Et… T'es quoi, au juste ?  
- C'est une longue histoire, et tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre.  
- Ben si, en fait.  
- Crois-moi, non. Breeeeef, si je te parle aujourd'hui c'est pour une raison bien précise…."

Richard finit son verre, laissant Antoine mariner un peu.

"Tu as reçu la visite d'une meuf.  
- Oui, dans l'espace.  
- En étant à p-  
- Ça va, ça va ! Tu la connais ?  
- Ouep. Elle t'a parlé de ton destin et tout, non ?  
- Oui, elle-  
- Classique. Bon, et j'suis sûr que t'as pas la moindre idée de c'que ça veut dire, hein ?  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
- Hmm. Quand tu es revenu du bahut, est-ce que t'as un peu fait attention aux gens autour de toi ?  
- Quoi ? Euh, non, j'avais trop mal à la tête, alors…  
- Bon, bah on va sortir un peu alors."

Antoine haussa les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

"Ça sera très instructif, je te promets.  
- D'accord…"

"Depuis quand je fais confiance à une fucking _peluche_ ?!" se demanda Antoine en enfilant son manteau. Le duo quitta la maison, et selon les directives de Richard, se dirigea vers la place principale de la petite ville. Il était aux alentours de midi, aussi la place grouillait-elle de monde. Et le touffu ne put retenir un petit cri.

"C'est… C'est normal ça ?!  
- Quoi, "ça" ?  
- Mais putain tu dois bien le savoir ! C'est toi qui-  
- Je sais, mais je veux te l'entendre dire."

Tremblant légèrement de peur, Antoine finit par murmurer :

"Il y a des… Trucs. Choses. Des… Machins pas très… Humains. Carrément flippants.  
- Mmmh.  
- Comme des… Des ombres. Mais… avec des yeux rouges. Et… Des dents très pointues.  
- Ouais.  
- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi elles me regardent ?  
- Sans doute parce qu'elle sente que tu es un Elu.  
- Un _quoi_ ?  
- Un Elu des Etoiles. Un guerrier chargé de les détruire.  
- Ah… Attends, quoi ?! Mais… Mais je veux pas moi !  
-Ah bah c'est con, t'as pas vraiment le choix.  
- Mais c'est bon, regarde, elles font rien ! Elles bougent pas et…  
- Parce que c'est le jour, crétin. Elles agissent la nuit. En journée, elles observent, elles repèrent les humains les plus faibles.  
- Et de toute façon comment je serais censé m'y prendre, hein ?"

Un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malsain se dessina sur les lèvres du petit garçon.

* * *

"Ceci apportera la réponse à tes questions."

Antoine regarda le pendentif d'un air incrédule.

"C'est une blague.  
- Nan.  
- Mais… On dirait que c'est fait en plastique.  
- C'est normal, ça en est. En partie."

Une moue mécontente sur le visage, l'adolescent se saisit de l'objet, un disque bleu d'environ six centimètres de diamètre au centre duquel resplendissait une étoile dorée aux contours argentés.

"Et… En quoi ça va m'aider ?"

Richard eut un petit ricanement.

"Oh. _Oh_. Oh non non non. Même pas en rêve.  
- Si.  
- Mais… Mais c'est pas les filles qui…  
- Bah là faut croire que non. A moins que t'aies un truc à me dire.  
- Non mais je…  
- Mais tu rien du tout, sinon ça va mal aller."

Ce fut au tour d'Antoine de rire.

"Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Il y a trois heures t'étais une peluche, mec. Et là t'es un gosse.  
- Peut-être, répondit tranquillement Richard. Mais regarde."

Sa main s'illumina de rose, de même que son dos, faisant apparaître un arc et un carquois empli de flèches.

"Et crois-moi je sais m'en servir. Alors tu bouges ton fion sinon t'auras des trous superflus.  
- Ok, c'est bon…"

Et le jeune homme se plaça au milieu du salon, le pendentif en main, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"Euh…  
- Il y a une formule à prononcer.  
- Ah. Et si les ennemis se pointent et que je peux pas la dire ?  
- Tu peux la penser seulement, mais ça c'est quand t'auras de l'expérience.  
- Et si -  
- La ferme, putain ! Bon. Le pendentif vers le ciel. Et la formule, c'est "Pouvoir stellaire, illumine-moi."  
- … T'as pas plus con ?  
- Tu vas la dire, oui ou merde ?  
- OK, c'est bon !"

Prenant une grande inspiration, essayant d'oublier à quel point il avait l'air stupide, Antoine brandit le disque vers le ciel en s'écriant "Pouvoir stellaire, illumine-moi!". Aussitôt, il se sentit empli d'une énergie nouvelle, qui pulvérisa sa sensation de fatigue. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa comme l'eut fait un manteau tandis que ses vêtements disparaissaient, son corps se mit à étinceler, entouré de paillettes bleues, violettes, roses. De nouveaux habits se matérialisèrent autour de lui, dans des tons bleus et gris : une tunique, un pantalon, des bottes cavalières, une cape et des épaulettes. Ses lunettes furent remplacées par un genre d'écran bleuté, mais qui, curieusement, n'altérait pas sa vision, et il fut pourvu d'une oreillette et d'un micro. Enfin, son pendentif prit l'apparence d'une grosse étoile dorée, avant de se fixer sur sa poitrine, et les paillettes l'entourant se dissipèrent.

"Wow. Mais… Ça…ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps ?  
- Hein ? Non, peut-être pour toi, mais pour moi et le reste du monde, pas plus d'une seconde.  
- Cool.  
- Ouais. Bon, on va peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses ? Genre, ton entraînement. On va commencer avec la base : faire apparaître ton arme.  
- Comment ?  
- Facile. Ferme les yeux et ton poing droit."

Antoine obtempéra.

"Maintenant, essaie de concentrer toute ta force et ton énergie dans ton poing. Comme si tu devais l'utiliser pour frapper très fort. Ça va ?  
- Ouais.  
- Bien. Continue à canaliser ton énergie."

L'exercice fut long, mais Richard ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était évident qu'on ne s'improvisait pas défenseur de l'humanité en un tournemain. Et enfin, après quarante longues minutes, la main de son protégé s'illumina.

"Super ! Surtout ne lâche rien, ça vient…"

Effectivement, une arme apparut peu après. Une hache, au manche plus grand qu'Antoine.

"Wow…  
- Cool. Tu pourras découper ces saloperies et leur foutre des coups de manche !  
- Si tu le dis…"

* * *

Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et Antoine courait derrière Richard. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers une ruelle parisienne, trottinant avec aise.

"Pourquoi on doit aller là ?  
- Parce que d'après mes analyses informatiques c'est là que les ombres attaqueront en masse, répondit l'ancienne peluche en désignant la porte d'entrée d'un club privé.  
- Tes analyses informatiques ?  
- Ouais, j'ai un truc assez cool pour faire des prédictions, j'te montrerai. Enfin bon, ton but c'est de toutes les dézinguer avant qu'elles franchissent cette porte.  
- Euh… C'est combien, "toutes" ?  
- J'sais pas, en général une petite centaine."

Antoine prit une grande inspiration.

"Écoute, Richard, je n'ai aucune expérience et je suis à peine foutu de me servir de… De ma hache chelou. Je ne sais pas si c'est bonne idée de…  
- Mec, on n'a pas le choix.  
- Mais toi, tu peux pas m'aider ? Je croyais que tu pouvais -  
- Ben en fait, mon arc et mes flèches sont inefficaces sur elles. Je le sais, j'ai essayé. Comment tu crois que j'ai perdu mon œil ?  
- Mais -"

Le lycéen n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage. Les ombres arrivaient, glissant silencieusement, leur regard braqué sur la porte.

"Vas-y, Angelic Destroyer ! Défonce ces salopes !  
- Angelic Destroyer ?!  
- C'est ton nom de guerrier, ducon.  
- Mais j'ai pas -  
- Ta gueule et fighte !"

Exaspéré, Antoine fit apparaître son arme et se jeta sur l'ennemi. Il constata avec surprise que les ombres étaient matérielles, et non de simples esprits comme il l'avait supposé. Tranchant avec aise quelques créatures en deux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. Sourire qui disparut vite de son visage lorsqu'il en sentit une se saisir de sa main gantée. Repoussant l'assaillant avec dégoût, il lui asséna un coup de poing qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Mais déjà trois autres monstres avaient enserré ses chevilles, le déséquilibrant. Le contact avec le sol fut douloureux, d'autant plus les ombres convergeaient vers lui, griffant son visage, obscurcissant son champ de vision.

"RICHARD ! VIENS M'AIDER PUTAIN !  
- Je peux pas je t'ai dit !" répondit son allié d'une voix paniquée.

L'adolescent tentait vainement de se débattre, distribuant de vagues coups de hache. Mais les immondes créatures l'ensevelissaient, le maintenant fermement au sol. Une ombre plus grosse que les autres s'était positionné au-dessus de lui, sa main pourvue d'une vingtaine de griffes s'approchant de son visage. Alors qu'Antoine croyait sa dernière heure venue, l'ombre explosa au-dessus de lui, répandant un pus noir qui se dissipa presque aussitôt. Celles qui le tenaient contre le sol périrent de la même façon et, alors que le jeune homme se levait péniblement, il comprit pourquoi. Devant lui se tenait un adolescent qui devait avoir son âge, bien qu'il fût plus petit. Il était curieusement vêtu d'une tenue de marin dans les tons marron et beige, et son costume était parsemé d'étoiles. Son front était ceint de trois anneaux de cuivre reliés par une étoile dorée, à demi cachés par sa chevelure brune. Comme lui, le jeune homme était mal rasé. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention d'Antoine, ce furent ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi dur mais aussi beau.  
L'inconnu était également armé, tenant fermement une épée gigantesque dont la poignée étincelante était ailée.

"Euh… Merci ?  
- Arrête tout de suite.  
- Pardon ?  
- Arrête tout. Cette vie-là n'est pas pour toi."

Le petit brun lui tourna le dos, et commença à s'éloigner, mais Antoine le rattrapa au pas de course.

"Hé… Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ?!"

Le marin se retourna lentement vers lui, une expression de dédain clairement identifiable sur son visage aux traits fins.

"Tu t'es vu ? Sans moi, tu serais mort. T'as cru quoi, que c'était inné de savoir combattre les ombres, pauvre crétin ?  
- Ta gueule, espèce de…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. D'un mouvement habile, profitant de l'effet de surprise, l'autre guerrier l'avait envoyé au sol, et la lame de son épée était à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

"Espèce de quoi ?  
- Je…  
- Tu rien du tout, tu rentres chez toi et tu oublies tout. Entendu ?  
- Mathieu !"

L'inconnu - qui s'appelait donc Mathieu - se retourna en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

"Ça va…"

Mathieu resserra sa prise sur son arme, qui disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles. Sans accorder un regard de plus à Antoine, il tourna les talons, marchant en direction d'un curieux personnage, qui lui ressemblait énormément, à la différence qu'il était vêtu d'un étrange habit, comme s'il avait voulu se déguiser en panda.

"C'est qui ces types ?!" s'exclama Angelic Destroyer une fois que le duo eut disparu de son champ de vision.  
"J'sais pas, sans doute un autre Élu des Etoiles. Je chercherai quand on sera de retour…  
- Élu ou pas, quel connard, ce Mathieu !  
- Ouais, mais bon, il avait pas tout à fait tort quand même, t'as été assez pathétique."

Le lycéen poussa un soupir agacé.

"Peut-être, mais c'est ma première fois…"

* * *

"Hahaha, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable ! Quelle lopette, ce gamin. Heureusement pour lui que l'autre majorette est venu l'aider.

- Cela vous facilitera d'autant la tâche, maître.  
- Putain, tu m'étonnes. J'suis déçu, j'pensais que les autres pouffiasses allaient mettre le paquet. Mais non, elles choisissent… Ça."

Une photo s'afficha sur un écran gigantesque.

"Antoine Daniel, fit une voix automatique. Dix-sept ans. Élu des Etoiles. Autre nom : Angelic Destroyer. Affronté une fois. A perdu une fois. Sauvé d'extrême justesse par Menace numéro un. Identifié comme faible menace."

Un rire gras retentit dans la grande salle.

"Le triomphe n'est plus loin, et j'peux déjà entendre la population de cette misérable planète me supplier et implorer ma pitié ! Personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter, et surtout pas ce petit con de Mathieu ! Je lui réserve un traitement spécial… Hein, t'en penses quoi, gamin ?"

Au fond de la pièce, il y eut un petit hoquet.

"Je savais bien que tu serais d'accord."


	2. Doutes - All you need is what I offer

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous voici réunis pour le 2e épisode des aventures fantastiques et kawaii d'Antoine et Mathieu.**  
**Merci pour vos reviews, vos favorites et follows ! Commençons donc par la réponse aux reviews (d'habitude, je réponds par PM, mais certaines personnes n'ont pas de compte FF)**  
**Lauryn : merci beaucoup :D j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**  
**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et bonne lecture ! (comme d'habitude, couverture disponible sur mon tumblr.)**

* * *

**Angelic Warriors**  
**Episode 2**  
**Doutes - All you need is what I offer**

"Ca y est, je l'ai !"

Antoine se précipita vers son bureau, où Richard était assis, tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier de son mini-ordinateur. Nous étions le dimanche après-midi, et à l'exception du duo, la maison Daniel était déserte, les parents du touffu étant allés au cinéma. Ledit touffu avait passé la majorité de son week-end à dormir, exténué par son premier combat. Pendant ce temps, Richard avait recherché plus d'informations sur le mystérieux Mathieu, et était enfin parvenu au but.

"Montre !"

L'écran affichait une photo de Mathieu, où il souriait, en contraste avec le personnage froid qui avait sauvé Antoine.

"Mathieu Sommet... lut le lycéen. Angelic Slayer.

- Un Élu, donc.

- Mmmh. Y'a pas grand chose de plus. Il a dix-huit ans..."

Tandis que l'ébouriffé lisait en détail le profil de l'adolescent, Richard était pensif. Pourquoi l'autre guerrier avait-il rejeté l'aide d'Antoine ? Certes, le lycéen n'avait pas fait un grande première impression, mais dans ce genre de situation, toute aide est la bienvenue, non ? Se battre seul contre ces créatures hideuses n'a rien d'agréable...

Soudain, la voix de son protégé le tira de ses réflexions.

"Hé, Richard ! Regarde ça !"

Le petit garçon se pencha sur l'écran.

"Lui, il est aidé par un mec sapé en panda.

- Hé mais, je le connais !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, il s'appelle "Maître Panda".

- Un peu pompeux, non ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! 'fin bon, il est assez cool, et puis il chante bien.

- Mais comment tu-

- Ça fait partie de la longue histoire très chiante que je te raconterai un jour."

Antoine jeta un regard noir à son compagnon. Il mourrait d'envie de tout savoir sur les origines de Richard, tant par simple curiosité que par la sensation d'être utilisé pour faire le sale boulot de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être un héros doté de pouvoirs magiques, et voilà qu'on lui refusait des explications ! Cela avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Mais bon, ils en discuteraient plus tard.

"Ouais... Mais tu remarques pas quelque chose de bizarre, quand même ? demanda le touffu.

- Non, pas spécialement.

- Regarde bien la tête du panda et de Mathieu. On dirait des jumeaux !

- Eh... Mais oui ! Maintenant que tu le dis, ça saute aux yeux.

- Alors, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Mathieu n'est pas humain, mais vient du même endroit que toi ?

- Impossible. Mais t'as raison, c'est carrément chelou.

- Et regarde, il y a aussi le fichier de ce mec, Stéphane Sommet."

D'un clic, Antoine afficha le visage d'un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Mathieu, excepté qu'il avait les traits plus tirés, les cheveux plus en bataille, et qu'il portait des lunettes.

"Et ce n'est pas le frère de Mathieu. Regarde : selon son dossier, l'autre taré est fils unique. Et pourtant, ce type qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a le même nom que lui...

- Quelque chose me dit que ce gars n'est pas très net.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi."

Richard intercepta le regard concentré de l'adolescent. Il devinait sans peine qu'il allait à tout prix chercher à résoudre le mystère entourant l'autre guerrier, alors qu'il lui fallait se concentrer sur sa mission.

"Antoine, regarde-moi s'il te plaît."

Une paire d'yeux chocolat se tourna vers lui.

"Oublie ce mec. On s'en fout. S'il défonce des ombres aussi, tant mieux, mais sinon vaut mieux l'éviter, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait nous attirer des ennuis.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, ton devoir avant tout."

Levant les yeux au ciel, Antoine referma violemment le mini-ordinateur.

* * *

"Mathieu, Stéphane veut te voir !"

Le jeune homme posa sa manette sur la table basse. Son allié au costume de panda se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

"Il dit que c'est urgent. Mais rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'arrive tout de suite."

Le jeune guerrier quitta rapidement la pièce, avant de descendre au sous-sol de la petite maison qu'il habitait. Stéphane avait établi ses quartiers dans ledit sous-sol, et personne n'était autorisé à y pénétrer sans son accord.

En effet, la vaste pièce abritait son laboratoire, et il détestait que l'on touche à ses expériences, ou même qu'on les regarde, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas achevées. Mathieu adorait cet endroit, empli d'alambics où bouillonnaient des liquides de couleurs vives ; il aimait effleurer du bout des doigts les nombreuses machines, toujours impeccablement lustrées. Aussi, à chaque fois que le Prof - comme il le surnommait - avait besoin de lui, il était prompt à venir, impatient de voir la pièce et son occupant. Stéphane avait tendance à passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans son laboratoire, oubliant parfois même de prendre ses repas avec ses deux colocataires. Mais il en demeurait un homme d'agréable compagnie.

"Ah, mon petit Mathieu ! Je t'attendais, viens par ici."

Le scientifique le saisit par la main, l'entraînant au fond de la pièce.

"Regarde ce que je viens de mettre au point pour toi."

L'adolescent se saisit du revolver argenté et parsemé d'étoiles que son comparse lui tendit. L'objet, pourvu d'un double canon, était petit, à peine une quinzaine de centimètres. Mathieu poussa un sifflement admiratif. Il était ravi lorsque le Prof lui consacrait du temps pour lui fabriquer de nouvelles armes, bien souvent redoutables.

"Et à quoi il sert ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas un flingue banal."

Son ami lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

"Tu as tout à fait raison. Ma dernière création a deux usages : il te permet de lancer des mouchards, ainsi que des cartouches qui libéreront un nuage de fumée, te cachant à la vue de tes ennemis.

- C'est fantastique, Prof ! Pile ce qu'il me manquait. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, mon petit. Donne ton pendentif."

Le jeune homme lui tendit promptement son collier, un disque de cuivre étincelant gravé d'une étoile en son centre.

"Je ne te cacherai pas que Maître Panda m'a aidé pour les finitions. Tout expert scientifique que je suis, le domaine de la magie me demeure encore difficile à maîtriser."

Stéphane plaça l'arme sur le pendentif, avant d'actionner un petit bouton sur la crosse de l'arme. Aussitôt, cette dernière parut se fondre avec l'artefact magique.

"Lorsque tu seras transformé, il te suffira de visualiser mentalement le revolver pour qu'il apparaisse. Entendu ?

- Parfait, Prof, merci encore. Vous êtes un génie."

Son interlocuteur rougit sous le compliment.

"Allez, file, je ne vais pas t'accaparer plus longtemps."

* * *

_Il faisait noir tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas même à voir son propre corps, et cette pensée l'angoissait au plus au point. Soudain, après une attente qui avait semblé infinie, il put vaguement distinguer une lueur au loin, et commença à courir en sa direction. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que plus il avançait, plus la lumière s'éloignerait, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Enfin, il put se rendre compte que la lumière émanait de quelqu'un. Mathieu. Il n'était pas vêtu de son costume de guerrier, mais d'une simple tunique blanche, et ses poignets et chevilles étaient enserrés par de lourdes chaînes. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus, et son souffle se faisait court, et il ne pouvait rien faire, et-_

"Antoine ! Debout !"

Le lycéen bondit de son lit, haletant, trempé de sueur. Un rêve. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. À côté de lui, Richard - qui avait repris une apparence de peluche afin d'éviter des ennuis avec les parents Daniel - lui marmonna :

"Mauvais rêve ?

- Ouais...

- Ça arrive souvent dans les jours qui suivent une confrontation avec les ombres. Tu t'y feras, t'inquiète."

Peu convaincu, le lycéen dévala les escaliers en direction de la cuisine et s'attabla devant son petit-déjeuner.

"Tu vas bien, poussin ? Tu es tout pâle et tu es beaucoup resté dans ta chambre ce week-end.

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas maman, j'avais juste un... un contrôle de maths à réviser.

- Je vois... Et tu peux me dire depuis quand tu te balades dans la maison avec Richard ?"

La quadragénaire eut un petit rire amusé, tandis que son fils regardait la peluche à côté de lui avec des yeux ronds. Il était certain de l'avoir laissée dans sa chambre.

"Euh... C'est comme un porte-bonheur. Pour les maths.

- Bon, je vois."

Avec un sourire entendu, sa mère lui posa un baiser sur le front, avant de partir dans la salle de bain. De son côté, Antoine regardait distraitement la télévision en mangeant ses Chocapics, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais les nouvelles annoncées par le journal télé étaient loin d'être bonnes ; il ne s'agissait que de guerres, de crise économique, de faits divers glauques.

"Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment les champions pour foutre la merde... commenta laconiquement Richard. Dis, tu me files à bouffer ?

- Brosse-toi, t'avais qu'à pas me faire passer pour un gosse immature auprès de ma mère.

- Connard.

- Je sais. En plus j'ai vraiment un contrôle de maths et avec toutes ces conneries j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser..."

Une fois ses céréales terminées, l'adolescent posa son bol dans l'évier, avant de filer s'habiller. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée lui parut plus long que d'habitude, tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur son futur en tant que guerrier. Richard l'avait prévenu, ce soir il lui faudrait à nouveau combattre. Comment pourrait-il tenir le rythme, allier ses deux vies et surtout protéger son secret ? Car oui, il avait décidé de garder tout cela secret. Inutile de mettre d'autres personnes en danger.

Enfin arrivé dans sa salle de classe, le brun prit place à sa table habituelle. Et faillit pousser un cri de surprise en ouvrant son sac. Heureusement qu'il était, pour une fois, le premier arrivé...

"Richard ?! Tu fous quoi là, exactement ?

- Bah imagine que les ombres s'attaquent à toi pendant la journée ! Je crois pas que tu sois encore capable de te débrouiller seul..."

La tête d'Antoine émit un bruit sourd en frappant le bureau. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

C'êtait la cinquième bataille d'Angelic Destroyer depuis son échec initial, et il parvenait enfin à trouver un style de combat qui lui correspondait et lui évitait d'encaisser trop de coups. Bien sûr, après chaque affrontement, il avait encore besoin de Richard pour lui masser ses membres endoloris ou lui bander ses blessures, mais il commençait enfin à se sentir confiant. Bien sûr, il devait souvent se faire violence pour s'empêcher de somnoler en cours. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient fini par remarquer qu'il était plus fatigué que d'habitude. Mais tout cela en valait la peine. Il protégeait l'humanité.

Après tout, peut-être était-il réellement fait pour être un héros ? En tout cas, c'était le sentiment qu'il avait tandis qu'il réduisit la dernière ombre en charpie.

"Bravo !" le félicita son compagnon. "Tu es prêt pour que je t'enseigne à exploiter ton pouvoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Les Elus des Étoiles sont dotés de capacités hors du commun. Tu vas voir, c'est cool, tu vas pouvoir lancer des rayons lasers et tout.

- Sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas encore prêt, et je doute que tu le sois un jour."

Les deux bruns se retournèrent. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière eux, quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

"Richard, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.

- Tu déconnes ?! Je vais pas...

- S'il te plaît. Rentre à la maison, maintenant."

Haussant les épaules, Richard s'éclipsa. Après tout, le danger était écarté, et ce n'est pas comme si Mathieu allait essayer de tuer Antoine.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? J'ai éliminé toutes les ombres."

Antoine essayait de paraître agressif, mais en réalité, il était assez content de revoir son rival. Cela lui permettait de dissiper l'image du rêve qui était restée ancrée dans sa mémoire... Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur lui ?

"C'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elles t'opposaient moins de résistance que la première fois ?

- De quoi tu parles ?! Je-

- Tu sais de quoi je parle."

Le touffu serra les poings. Même si cela le blessait, il devait admettre s'être fait la même réflexion quelques jours auparavant.

"Et ton chien-chien aussi sait, mais il veut rien te dire.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Son nom, c'est Richard.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Toujours est-il que tu n'as eu à faire qu'à des ombres de seconde zone depuis ton fiasco. Celles qui sont trop faibles pour représenter une réelle force de frappe, pour te tenir éloigné de la vraie menace. Que moi, j'ai combattue.

- Mais Richard m'a-

- Richard t'a envoyé sur ces ombres-là ? Ben ouais, pauvre con, histoire de t'entraîner en conditions réelles mais pas de façon trop hardcore. T'es vraiment naïf, j'y crois même-"

Angelic Slayer fut arrêté net par les mains de ébouriffé sur sa gorge. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, cédant plus à une impulsion de déception et de rage qu'autre chose. Il s'était tellement persuadé d'être enfin un combattant digne de ce nom, mais non, une fois de plus il avait échoué. Alors il retourna sa haine soudaine contre le petit brun, resserrant fortement sa prise sur sa gorge :

"Écoute moi bien, connard, je m'en fous de tout ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire mon putain de boulot correctement - boulot que j'ai pas choisi, d'ailleurs - et ça prendra le temps que ça faudra. Mais si t'es juste venu pour me dire ça, je t'autorise à fermer ta grande gueule et à repartir fissa."

L'autre guerrier se dégagea sans peine de sa prise.

"Je suis venu pour te donner un dernier avertissement, c'est tout. Arrête avant que ce soit trop tard pour toi ou les autres. Qu'est ce qui se passe si tout d'un coup tu te retrouves face à un bataillon normal ? Hein ? Je vais te le dire, moi. Tu vas crever, comme une merde, et y'aura personne pour les arrêter, parce que je peux pas être tout le temps sur ton dos. Alors elles s'attaqueront aux autres, et bravo champion, à cause de toi-"

Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment anticipé que son interlocuteur se jetterait sur lui, un feu ardent dans le regard.

"LA FERME BORDEL !

- Oh, tu le prends comme ça ?!"

Se débarrassant du poids au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme matérialisa son épée, et le combat s'engagea. Mais depuis leur première rencontre, Antoine avait beaucoup progressé, et aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Alors l'adolescent vêtu comme un marin décida de changer de tactique. Esquivant un coup de hache, faisant disparaître son arme, il illumina ses mains de doré.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

- Ce que tu pourrais faire si t'étais un vrai Élu."

Mathieu sauta, en hurlant :

"COPPER JUDGMENT BEAM !

- Mais ça veut rien-"

Antoine n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le rayon cuivré, qui le percuta de plein fouet, l'expédiant droit dans une benne à ordures. Grimaçant de douleur, le jeune homme tenta de se relever, mais il sentit quelque chose l'entraîner en avant. Son adversaire l'avait agrippé par le devant de sa tunique, et si un regard avait pu tuer, Antoine serait certainement mort sur place. Les yeux bleus, braqués sur lui, le fixaient avec une rage peu commune. Mais le touffu lui rendit l'intensité de son regard, et puisant dans ses dernières forces, lui administra le coup de poing le plus violent qu'il pouvait, faisant saigner le plus petit du nez.

"T'en veux encore, le nabot ?

- Je-

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ BIEN, PAUVRES IDIOTS ?"

Encore agrippés l'un à l'autre, haletants, les deux combattants se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé : Maître Panda. Il avait l'air furieux, ce qui choqua Mathieu, habitué à le voir posé et serein.

"Mathieu ! Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter de la sorte ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien enseigné depuis tout ce temps ?

- Mais-

- Et toi, avec la cape ! Je le redis, c'est une honte ! Vous avez été choisi de par delà les étoiles pour protéger ce monde, et vous en êtes réduits à vous entretuer ?! Et si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous seriez allés jusqu'où ?!

- Maître Panda, je voulais juste-

- Je ne veux pas de tes explications, Mathieu. Regarde dans quel état est... euh...

- Antoine, marmonna le concerné. Et je vais bien."

Ce devait être le plus gros mensonge que le jeune homme ait jamais prononcé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été en si piteux état : ses vêtements lacérés peinaient à cacher ses membres tremblotants couverts de bleus et d'estafilades sanguinolentes. Il était obligé de garder son œil droit clos, en raison d'un énorme hématome juste en-dessous ; et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de marcher tant la tête lui tournait. Mathieu s'en sortait beaucoup mieux : quelques bleus, quelques coupures, une manche arrachée.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, voyons, il est clair que...

- Laisse, son égo a assez pris aujourd'hui, commenta Angelic Slayer avec un petit rire amer.

- Toi, tu te la fermes maintenant !"

Rarement Antoine avait eu autant envie de pleurer, bien à l'abri sous une couette, mais pour rien au monde ne l'aurait-il admis.

"Je sais que tu me hais. Mais je voudrais juste que tu comprennes ce qui t'attend vraiment. Si tu m'avais écouté, je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire ça.

- Mathieu, soupira Maître Panda, nous reparlerons de tes méthodes plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Ouais... Bouge pas."

Méfiant, l'ébouriffé obtempéra. De toute façon, il n'aurait certainement pas pu s'enfuir. Son rival lui positionna délicatement les mains sur les tempes, avant de dire d'une voix ferme :

"Nice Peace !"

Aussitôt, une douce lumière rose et des pétales de fleurs s'échappèrent de ses mains, entourant peu à peu le corps d'Antoine. Ce dernier se sentit empli d'une fatigue soudaine, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'affaisser dans les bras de l'adolescent. Et avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, il fut certain d'entendre Mathieu murmurer "désolé".

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans une grande salle aux murs blancs et aux colonnes de marbre, deux jeunes femmes vêtues de tuniques immaculées avaient les yeux rivés sur un écran gigantesque. Le même air inquiet se lisait sur leurs visages doux.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous venons d'assister à cela. Nos Élus... Jamais je ne les aurais cru capables d'agir de la sorte.

- Il leur faudra pourtant travailler de concert s'ils veulent venir à bout de la menace qui plane sur leur monde.

- Mais justement, je crains qu'_il _n'utilise cette animosité à son profit..."

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard éloquent.

"Allons, n'envisageons pas le pire, j'ai confiance en Richard et Maître Panda. Ils sauront les remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur."


	3. Alliance - The Conversation

**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3 ~ désolée pour l'attente (qui devrait aller en grandissant entre les chapitres, première année de médecine oblige...), j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**  
**Moins d'action que le dernier chapitre, plus de dialogue.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Angelic Warriors**  
**Episode 3**  
**Alliance - The Conversation**

Rarement Antoine avait-il senti une telle sensation de bien-être pulser dans son corps tout entier. Ses membres ne lui faisaient plus mal, comme si les plaies se refermaient d'elles-même. Son mal de crâne avait diminué rapidement, avant de disparaître complètement.  
Lorsqu'il avait chuté dans les bras de Mathieu, il s'était endormi, il le savait. Mais apparemment, il s'était réveillé peu après, dans ce qu'il pensait être une voiture. Il avait toutefois eu du mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes, et avait décidé de se laisser à nouveau glisser dans le sommeil après avoir un peu profité des effets agréables que les pouvoirs d'Angelic Slayer avait eu sur lui.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, ses pensées étaient encore brumeuses. Il eut un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux, aussi prit-il son temps avant d'émerger totalement.

"Salut la Belle au Bois dormant."

Ah, la voix de Richard. Antoine se redressa doucement contre son oreiller. Son ami était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, et le regardait d'un air rassuré mais également désapprobateur.

"Alors il paraît que tu t'es foutu sur la gueule avec le nain?  
- Ouais, admit le touffu en s'étirant. Il se sentait parfaitement reposé, comme après une semaine de vacances.  
- 'paraît aussi que tu t'es pris une sacrée branlée.  
- Ça va, il est plus expérimenté que moi…  
- Ouais, bon. J'te raconte pas comment j'ai flippé quand j'ai entendu sonner à trois heures du mat', j'ai à peine eu le temps de décrocher une fléchette soporifique à tes vieux… Et là je vois le p'tit Mathieu avec ton corps inanimé sur le dos. Il t'a balancé sur ton lit et s'est cassé juste après, heureusement que Pandi-Panda est resté pour tout me raconter."

Antoine tortilla nerveusement ses doigts. Avec le recul, l'épisode de la veille n'était pas franchement glorieux. Mais il avait eu le mérite de soulever des questions.

"Hmm. Dis, Richard, Mathieu m'a dit que… Que les ombres que j'ai affrontées n'étaient pas de vraies menaces. Et que tu le savais."

Le petit garçon poussa un long soupir, avant de répondre :

"Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais je pensais que cela te mettrait en confiance, et qu'après tu pourrais défoncer de vraies ombres. J'suis vraiment désolé.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis grand seigneur, je te pardonne. À une condition.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce soir, tu m'accompagnes rendre une petite visite à Mathieu.  
- Mais… Mais t'es sérieux mec ?! Il faut que t'y passes avant de comprendre que ce gars est barré et dangereux ?!  
- Je veux juste le voir une dernière fois, pour qu'il me dise enfin c'est quoi son problème. Mais je suis pas fou hein, je vais aller le voir là où il ne pourra pas me frapper."

Antoine se leva doucement, attrapant un papier dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il tendit à son compagnon.

"J'ai pris des notes sur son profil. Il va pas en cours, mais y'a l'adresse de son boulot, et ses horaires.  
- T'es _vraiment_ sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?  
- Bah il va pas se transformer en magical boy puis me tabasser devant tout le monde quand même !  
- Un point pour toi."

* * *

"C'est donc ici qu'il travaille ?

- Faut croire. 'fin ça doit être cool, j'suis sûr qu'il a des frites à volonté."

Antoine eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Au vu de l'image qu'il s'était faite de son rival, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un employé d'une multinationale, ou qu'il ait une start-up… Bref, probablement à tout, sauf à un MacDonald's.

"Bon, ben… On y va."

Le duo pénétra dans l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde à cette heure avancée de la soirée un couple dans un coin, occupés à se dévorer du regard un groupe de jeunes près de l'entrée, parlant bruyamment. Antoine avança rapidement vers le comptoir.

"Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que ce… Oh."

Voir Mathieu vêtu de sa chemise et sa casquette aux couleurs du fast food était étrange. Le lycéen n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un guerrier robuste et froid, mais un simple adolescent un peu timide, à en juger par le petit sourire gêné avec lequel il accueillait les clients.

"Euh…"

Sur le chemin aller, ébouriffé avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire, à comment lancer la conversation. Mais devant l'autre guerrier, les mots lui manquaient. Comment parler à celui qui a failli vous tuer vingt-quatre heures auparavant ? Tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, Richard commandait des nuggets au guichet d'à côté.

"Dans combien de temps tu finis ton service ?"

Mathieu le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

"Euh… Vingt minutes, pourquoi ?  
- Bah, pour discuter, tiens."

Nouveau regard incrédule.

"Discuter. Vraiment.  
- Ouais…"

L'adolescent se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que son interlocuteur lui explose de rire au visage, ou lui jette un regard noir, ou encore le somme de s'en aller. Mais un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et Mathieu finit par le rompre de façon surprenante :

"D'accord. T'as qu'à m'attendre."

Antoine hocha la tête, avant de rejoindre Richard, qui avait pris place à une table proche du comptoir. Déclinant la nourriture proposée par son ami, le jeune homme rumina ses pensées. C'était étrange. Bien entendu, il était content et soulagé que sa proposition ait été acceptée mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser son ancien adversaire à agir de la sorte ? Peut-être avait-il réfléchi de son côté. Peut-être regrettait-il son comportement. Peut-être Maître Panda lui avait-il passé un sacré savon.  
Les vingt minutes passèrent lentement. Antoine n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à la dérobée à l'autre Élu, qui de son côté avait l'air de trouver les machines à sodas très intéressantes.

Enfin, Mathieu quitta son poste, et fit signe à son rival de le suivre, ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, Richard sur leurs talons.

"Je suis garé à trois cents mètres, ensuite il y en a pour un quart d'heure de route.  
- OK."

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile du jeune homme se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Sur la banquette arrière, Richard examinait attentivement le conducteur, cherchant à décrypter son expression. Lui aussi avait été étonné que l'adolescent accepte aussi facilement la proposition d'Antoine, et suspectait que Mathieu ait une idée derrière la tête. Une chose était sûre, il protégerait le touffu du mieux qu'il pourrait si l'autre guerrier devenait violent.

* * *

Antoine suivit Mathieu dans la pièce sombre. Elle s'illumina rapidement, l'adolescent ayant appuyé sur un interrupteur proche, révélant un petit salon aux murs bordés de bibliothèques. Au fond de la pièce trônait un téléviseur, devant lequel se trouvait une table basse jonchée de magazines et boîtes de jeux vidéos.

"Faites pas attention au bordel. Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé, je vais chercher Maître Panda."

L'ébouriffé et son compagnon obtempérèrent, tandis que leur hôte quittait la pièce. Antoine fit courir son regard dans le salon, admirant les peintures variées accrochées au-dessus du poste de télévision quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elles étaient l'œuvre du maître des lieux. Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard, son compagnon sur les talons.

"Bonsoir Antoine, bonsoir Richard.  
- Salut tête de con."

Le touffu jeta un regard noir à son ami. Inutile de démarrer la conversation ainsi, il voulait vraiment avoir une discussion constructive avec l'autre adolescent.

"Bon, Antoine, reprit le panda en ignorant son homologue, je pense que cela sera plus aisé si vous n'êtes que tous les deux. Richard et moi allons rester dans la cuisine, c'est juste à côté, ainsi on vous entendra si… Si le ton monte.  
- Évitez quand même de vous foutre sur la gueule, hein." ajouta l'ancienne peluche en suivant Maître Panda.

Une fois seul avec Mathieu, Antoine prit une grande inspiration.

"Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça. Pourquoi tu veux pas que je sois… Euh… Un guerrier, et pourquoi t'as plus ou moins essayé de me tuer."

Le plus petit hésita un peu avant de répondre, décontenançant son interlocuteur. Qu'était-il advenu du fier et froid héros bordeline psychopathe de la veille ?

"Ce… C'est pas contre toi, Antoine. Franchement. Mais moi, ça fait un moment que je suis dans le métier, si je puis dire… Et les ombres sont devenues beaucoup plus fortes. Je ne parviens à les battre que grâce à mon expérience, et c'est dans ton intérêt que j'ai voulu te pousser à arrêter les combats.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué les choses calmement ?  
- Honnêtement, tu m'aurais écouté ? Tu aurais abandonné les combats comme ça ?"

L'espace d'une seconde, Antoine fut tenté de répondre oui. Mais c'aurait été un mensonge.

"Non, avoua-t-il.  
- Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait mettre le paquet, que là ça marcherait. Mais je me suis laissé emporter et… Encore désolé pour hier soir.  
- T'inquiète, c'est déjà oublié.  
- Oui, enfin j'ai quand même failli te tuer. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'à partir de maintenant je n'interviendrai plus, j'ai été un peu con.  
- Merci. T'es tout pardonné, hein, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours comme vie, hein ? Se fighter tout seul. 'Fin, bon, y'a le panda mais… bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Mathieu ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

"Ouais, je vois. Et toi, avec Richard…  
- Alors je dois lui reconnaître, il fait des putains de bons cocktails.  
- Pas très utile en combat.  
- Non, mais pour après c'est pas mal."

Le petit brun éclata de rire. Parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Maître Panda ou Stéphane lui faisait du bien, et pour une raison inconnue, discuter avec Antoine lui semblait familier.

"Mathieu, fit le lycéen en reprenant son sérieux, je suis aussi venu pour… Te faire une proposition.  
- Une proposition ?  
- Ouais. Est-ce que… Enfin… Qu'est ce que tu penserais de se battre ensemble ? Je sais que je suis sans doute une merde comparé à toi, mais…  
- Pourquoi pas. Je pourrais t'entraîner, si tu veux."

Antoine écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?!

"Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez vous fait d'Angelic Slayer ? plaisanta-t-il.  
- Ha ha…  
- Bon, on a un deal alors ?  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air !" sourit le petit brun en saisissant la main tendue de son nouveau coéquipier. Mais lorsque leurs peaux s'effleurèrent, Mathieu sentit un frissonnement le parcourir, et une immense autant qu'inexplicable pointe de regret et de nostalgie le transpercer. Comme lorsqu'il parlait à Stella.

* * *

"Oh. C'est _encore_ vous."

Mathieu se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui était bien plus grande que lui. Comme toujours, elle arborait un petit air satisfait, radieuse dans sa tunique immaculée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon d'où s'enfuyaient des mèches folles, qui retombaient sur ses yeux chocolat.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez cette fois ?  
- Dis donc, mon chou, tu crois pas que t'as un peu merdé tout à l'heure, quand même ?"

Le jeune guerrier leva les yeux au ciel. D'abord Maître Panda, puis Stéphane, et ensuite elle. Il avait juste voulu protéger Antoine - à sa façon, okay. Rien de plus.

"OK, j'y ai peut-être été fort. Sans doute, même.  
- Ben tu le reconnais, c'est déjà ça. Mais moi, je pense qu'il y a une autre raison, hein ?"

Son expression malicieuse fut soudainement remplacée par un air inquiet.

"Tu t'es laissé emporté, non ? Tu avais du mal à te retenir, je l'ai bien vu. Mais tu as aussi pris plaisir à… À ça, hein ? À lui détruire ses illusions, puis à le tabasser."

Mathieu baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son interlocutrice. Bien entendu, elle avait vu juste. Une fois de plus. Elle avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il n'avait osé s'avouer.

"Ça a empiré, n'est ce pas ?"

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Tandis qu'il se grattait machinalement le coude, Stella prit une intonation douce :

"Mathieu, mon chéri, il faut absolument que tu détruises la racine du problème. C'est la seule solution.  
- Et comment je fais ?  
- Eh bien, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Peut-être devrais-tu faire confiance à Antoine.  
- Mais je… Je lui ai cassé la gueule dans les grandes largeurs, jamais il voudra…  
- Ah, mon petit, tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Tu verras, avec un peu de chance c'est même lui qui fera le premier pas. En tout cas, je te prierais de faire attention à tes sautes d'humeur, elles peuvent être… dangereuses, comme tu en as eu la preuve ce soir.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu continues à prendre le traitement ?  
- Oui, Maître Panda et Stéphane m'ont même conseillé de doubler la dose.  
- Sage avis. Allez, tu as eu une longue journée, je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Va te reposer un peu."

Stella déposa un baiser léger sur le front de son protégé, qui sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

"Je suis devenu Angelic Slayer à l'âge de quatorze ans."

Mathieu prit une gorgée de bière. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais raconté son histoire à qui que ce soit, mais il ressentait le besoin d'en parler avec Antoine. Après tout, ils allaient travailler ensemble, autant qu'ils sachent un maximum l'un de l'autre. Et puis, son histoire était fortement liée à celle de leur ennemi.

"Un jour, je rentrais des cours, comme d'habitude quoi. Rien de différent, a priori… Et soudainement, il s'est mis à pleuvoir des météores. Tout le monde est parti se mettre à l'abri, mais moi je suis resté planté sur le trottoir, comme un con. J'arrivais juste pas à me bouger. C'était quasi hypnotisant.  
- Si ça peut t'arriver, il m'est arrivé un truc similaire. C'est pas si idiot que ça."

Mathieu adressa un sourire à son nouveau partenaire.

"Voilà qui me rassure un peu. Enfin bref, tout d'un coup, une météorite m'a littéralement foncé dans la gueule, j'ai fermé les yeux, et quand je les ai rouverts j'étais au milieu de l'espace. C'est là qu'une fille est apparue…  
- Attends, désolé de t'interrompre, mais est-ce qu'elle était petite avec des yeux bleus ?  
- Hein ? Ah non, pas du tout. Elle était plutôt grande, avec des yeux marron. Enfin bref, elle m'a expliqué que j'avais été choisi par des forces astrales ou un truc comme ça pour protéger l'humanité d'une menace imminente. Mais…"

Le jeune homme grimaça. Rien qu'évoquer le souvenir allait raviver la douleur intolérable qu'il avait alors ressenti dans tout son corps, il en était sûr.

"Tout d'un coup, tout est devenu noir, et même Stella avait l'air flippé.  
- Stella ?  
- Ah, la meuf dans l'espace.  
- OK.  
- J'ai eu mal, tellement mal tout d'un coup. Et je me suis senti comme… Comme si j'explosais de l'intérieur. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais allongé par terre, dans la rue, et je saignais de la bouche."

Mathieu s'était mis à trembler légèrement. Il était clair que l'expérience avait été extrêmement désagréable, et Antoine lui expédia maladroitement quelques tapes dans le dos pour tenter de le rassurer.

"Et je me suis rendu compte qu'un type avec ma tronche et habillé en panda se tenait en face de moi. Ainsi qu'un autre clone de moi, habillé tout en noir. Et encore un autre, en blouse blanche, avec un bras robotique. Le mec en noir s'est alors jeté sur le panda… J'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais super mal, mais instinctivement j'ai sauté sur lui pour protéger le panda."

Le jeune homme se frotta les tempes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les événements, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Son expression n'échappa pas à Antoine.

"Ça va?  
- Ouais… Ça va aller, merci. Bref, le gars en noir a fini par s'enfuir, et moi je me suis évanoui. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé dans une ruelle. Le panda, tu t'en doutes, c'était Maître Panda, et le gars en blanc, Stéphane. Je te le présenterai demain."

Son interlocuteur tressaillit. Voilà qui expliquait l'existence de ce "Stéphane Sommet" sans que Mathieu ait de frère.

"Ils m'ont expliqué que j'étais un Élu des Étoiles, et que je devais me battre pour sauver l'humanité. Bien sûr, j'y ai pas cru, et puis j'étais un peu choqué de voir trois types avec ma tête sortir de nulle part… Mais j'ai fini par accepter mon destin. Et ça fait quatre ans que je me bats.  
- Oh. Mais d'où ils sortent, en fait, ces gars-là ?  
- Je ne sais toujours pas, admit Mathieu en haussant les épaules. Maître Panda m'a promis de m'expliquer une fois l'ennemi vaincu.  
- Ah.  
- Ouais. On a emménagé ici, c'était plus simple, comme ça Stéphane peut avoir son labo, et ça fait un peu QG. J'ai arrêté les cours et pris un petit boulot, histoire qu'on ait un peu d'argent légal, Stéphane a un peu tendance à piquer du fric par ci par là à de grandes firmes.  
- Je vois. Mais, euh, ta famille ? Elle ne vit pas ici ?"

Le lycéen regretta aussitôt sa question, il était clair qu'elle avait mis son nouvel ami mal à l'aise.

"Pardon, je voulais pas-  
- Non, c'est bon. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger, où qu'ils puissent être utilisés comme moyens de pression, alors…"

Le jeune homme vida sa bière d'un trait.

"Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'ils me détestent, et je ne suis parti qu'avec les deux autres. Je leur ai fait croire que j'étais le pire rebut de l'humanité. Dealer, assassin, violeur, la totale. Ils me croient en prison, en fait. Mais ça ne pose pas de problème, vu qu'ils ne viendraient pas me voir."

Mathieu baissa les yeux. Il lui fallait se ressaisir, il ne fallait pas craquer devant Antoine… Il devait lui servir de modèle, bordel, pas être une loque…  
De son côté, le touffu n'osait rien dire. Mathieu avait vraiment tout sacrifié pour sa mission. Lui menait encore une vie insouciante, allant au lycée, gardant des relations amicales avec ses camarades, vivant chez ses parents aimants. Pas étonnant que le petit brun ait initialement nourri une certaine rancœur envers lui.

"Je t'admire vraiment.  
-Pa-Pardon ?  
- Renoncer à tout. Pour te consacrer à ton devoir."

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus eut un rire nerveux.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que tu auras à agir de même. Maintenant qu'on est deux, je compte bien en finir le plus vite. Et puis… Si le Patron veut torturer quelqu'un, ce sera moi.  
- Le Patron ?  
- Notre ennemi. Le type en noir dont je t'ai parlé. C'est lui qui contrôle les ombres. C'est un putain de psychopathe sadique, et il veut conquérir le monde.  
- Ah… Pas cool.  
- Non, pas du tout. Surtout que les ombres sont de plus en plus puissantes, et de plus en plus nombreuses. On ne peut plus se contenter de les éliminer, il faut détruire le mal à la source. Seul, c'aurait été bien trop risqué, mais…"

Mathieu leva son regard vers son partenaire, à qui il adressa un sourire.

"À deux, je pense que ça va le faire."


	4. Aggravation - Here We Go

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^w^ à mon sens, il marque le tournant de l'histoire vers quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre (même s'il y a de l'humour !), j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'écris devient soit à l'eau de rose soit dark. Enfin bon, on verra bien. Enjoy, et merci pour les reviews, les favs et les follows !**

* * *

**Angelic Warriors**  
**Episode 4 **  
**Aggravation - Here We Go**

_Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et pourtant c'était le milieu de la journée. Il pleuvait, et les vêtements de Mathieu lui collaient à la peau, l'humidité s'infiltrant dans son corps, le faisant frissonner. Les rues étaient désertes, les gens cantonnés chez eux, terrorisés. On entendait toutefois des cris déchirants de temps à autre. Une armée d'ombres se tenait face à lui, leurs griffes plus aiguisées que jamais, leurs yeux scintillant d'une lueur mauvaise. Antoine avait succombé à leurs assauts, comme Stéphane, Richard et Maître Panda, et c'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute, il aurait du les protéger... Et les ombres se précipitaient vers lui, fusionnant ensemble en une vague noire et menaçante, mais il ne leur résisterait pas. À quoi bon ? Il avait échoué. Le Patron avait gagné, et il l'entendit rire, alors même que la masse ténébreuse l'ensevelissait-_

"Mathieu ?! Ça va, mec ?"

Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux. Un cauchemar. Tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Les cris, la peur, la mort, tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

"Ouais... Juste un très mauvais rêve.  
- Ah, Richard m'a dit que ça arrivait souvent après avoir affronté des ombres ! Antoine affirma, fier de savoir quelque chose. Enfin, euh, j'imagine que tu dois être habitué.  
- Mmmh. Il est quelle heure ?  
- Trois heures douze.  
- Oh. On ferait mieux de retourner au lit, alors.  
- Ooook."

Après leur discussion tardive de la veille, Antoine était resté passer la nuit chez le petit brun ; ainsi, ils pourraient s'entraîner tôt. Mathieu entendit son partenaire se reblottir sous les draps, puis tourner un peu, et bientôt la respiration du touffu devint plus calme. Il s'était rendormi.

L'adolescent soupira. Quatre ans après ses débuts en tant que guerrier céleste, il s'était habitué à passer des nuits agitées, et s'était souvent réveillé en hurlant. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Son songe lui avait paru tellement réel, qu'il en tremblait encore un peu, et qu'il sentait que son pouls était plus rapide que la normale. Les cris de terreur qu'il avait poussés dans son rêve résonnaient encore dans son crâne, se mêlant aux éclats de rire du Patron.

Convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil, et de toute manière habitué à fonctionner en ne dormant que très peu, Angelic Slayer quitta doucement la chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller son compagnon d'armes. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Stéphane, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier serait debout. En effet, le scientifique ne s'accordait que de rares siestes l'après-midi, et était parfaitement capable de tenir deux semaines d'affilée sans fermer les yeux. Cela avait surpris Mathieu dans un premier temps, mais après tout, on parlait là d'un homme doté d'un bras robotique et aux origines plus que mystérieuses.

"Eh bien, déjà debout ? Quelle heure est-il ? Aurais-je loupé le petit-déjeuner ?  
- Non, Prof, il est trois heures et demie. Je... Je suis simplement tombé du lit.  
- Mmmmh, je vois. Inutile de te proposer un somnifère, je suppose ?  
- Bien vu.  
- Oh, au fait, Maître Panda est passé en coup de vent me parler d'une nouvelle recrue hier. Alexandre, ou Anthony, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Antoine.  
- Ah, Antoine, voilà ! Angelic... Destroyer ?  
- En effet.  
- Bon. Je trouve cela très bien que tu aies un camarade pour t'accompagner dans le feu de l'action."

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Stéphane aimait beaucoup se comporter comme s'il était son père, ce qui avait parfois le don de l'agacer. Mais parfois, cela le rassurait.

"Ouais, c'est un gars plutôt cool, je l'avais mal jugé initialement. Je vais prendre son entraînement en charge. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... Je me demandais si vous pourriez pas lui bricoler deux-trois gadgets. Il en aurait bien besoin."

Les yeux de l'homme à la blouse blanche s'illuminèrent.

"Bien sûr ! Il n'aura qu'à passer me voir demain- ou plutôt, tout à l'heure.  
- Parfait. Alors, sur quoi vous bossez en ce moment ?  
- Ah-ah. C'est une surprise, mais je pense qu'elle devrait te plaire !  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça."

* * *

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es toujours battu avec ta hache ?  
- Oui.  
- Bon. Comme tu as pu... le voir, un guerrier angélique est doté de certaines capacités spéciales, qui permettent d'infliger des dégâts beaucoup plus conséquents. En revanche, les utiliser peut te fatiguer rapidement.  
- OK.  
- Ah, et ces capacités diffèrent selon les guerriers. On peut tous lancer des petits faisceaux d'énergie, mais c'est notre seul point commun. Peut-être que ton truc, ce sera de manipuler la foudre, ou bien les flammes. On va vite voir ça."

Antoine acquiesça silencieusement. Mathieu se tenait face à lui, une main posée sur un mannequin d'entraînement. Maître Panda et Richard, de leur côté, étaient assis au fond de la pièce, qui se trouvait être l'ancien grenier de la demeure.

"On va commencer par la base. Concentre-toi sur Bob, à côté de moi.  
- Le mannequin ?  
- Exactement."

L'ébouriffé s'exécuta, focalisant son attention du mieux qu'il pouvait sur la silhouette.

"Bien. Maintenant, relâche toute ta tension corporelle, et concentre-là dans tes mains. Sens un fourmillement au bout de tes doigts. C'est bon ?  
- ...ouais ?  
- Parfait. A présent, tu devrais sentir un crépitement. Concentre-toi dessus, imagine qu'il s'amplifie, jusqu'à devenir une masse d'énergie que tu redirigeras vers Bob."

Le lycéen obéit une fois de plus, et fut récompensé par un jet bleuté qui fusa droit sur sa cible, la carbonisant à moitié.

"Bravo Toinou ! s'écria Richard, tandis que Maître Panda et son protégé applaudissaient.  
- Super ! Tu vas voir, ça sera rapidement plus simple, plus rapide, et moins fatiguant. Assieds-toi un peu."

En effet, Antoine titubait légèrement, pris d'une légère nausée. Aussi s'assit-il prestement, tandis que Mathieu lui apportait un verre d'eau et quelques carrés de chocolat.

"Mange, ça ira mieux après. On va juste trouver ta première attaque spéciale, s'entraîner un peu au corps à corps, et ça sera tout.  
- Ça me va."

Après une petite pause, les deux adolescents reprirent l'entraînement.

"Bon, cette fois ça va être un petit peu plus dur, et il faudra être très concentré, d'accord ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors, tu vas commencer par fermer les yeux. Ça y est ? Maintenant, imagine que tu es... Dans un endroit reposant. Je sais pas, euh, une plage, ou une prairie... Tu es seul, tu sens un petit vent agréable. Il fait bon, et tu te sens très bien. Tu es détendu.  
- OK...  
- Mais soudain, quelque chose arrive au loin. Une forme menaçante. Une ombre gigantesque. Mais tu la vois arriver, et tu as le temps de te préparer. Tu puises au fond de toi, dans une réserve fantastique d'énergie. Tu sens l'énergie affluer dans tout ton être, courir dans tes veines, dans tout ton corps. Et le danger s'approche. Alors tu concentres toute cette énergie incroyable dans tes mains, prêt à la relâcher sur ton ennemi, alors même que tu cries...  
- DANGER TENTACLES !  
- What the-"

Le souffle de Mathieu fut coupé net. Malheureusement pour lui, Antoine s'était trompé de cible, et il avait encaissé l'attaque de plein fouet. Des tentacules sortis de nulle part s'étaient enserrés autour de ses membres et de sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile.

"Euh...  
- Ah bah ça c'est le hentai, hein, si vous aviez vu son historique internet, vous comprendriez.  
- Ta gueule Richard ! Comment est-ce que j'arrête ça ?! paniqua Antoine, tandis que son ami suffoquait de plus en plus.  
- C'est une question de volonté, c'est toi qui les contrôles ! lança Maître Panda.  
- D'accord, alors euh... Euh... Relâchez Mathieu... Et capturez Bob !" hurla le jeune homme en se concentrant.

Aussitôt, les tentacules lui obéirent, se saisissant du mannequin avec facilité tandis que l'autre guerrier tombait violemment sur le sol, le visage légèrement violacé.

"Disparaissez !"

Les appendices gluants se volatilisèrent à la seconde. De son côté, Angelic Slayer toussait violemment, gémissant alors que sa circulation sanguine se faisait à nouveau normalement.

"Vraiment désolé, mec, je...  
- ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! T'AS VOULU ME TUER OU QUOI ?! JE VAIS-"

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait faire, car Maître Panda s'était précipité sur lui, l'arrêtant dans son élan, et le forçant à avaler trois cachets bleus. Aussitôt, toute trace de colère disparut du visage du jeune homme, sous le regard médusé de Richard et Antoine.

"Là, là, ce n'est pas la peine de s'emporter parce que notre ami a un petit peu cafouillé ? Hein ? On va être un bon garçon et se calmer, d'accord mon petit Mathieu ?  
- Oui...  
- C'est bien. Allez, dis pardon à Antoine et va t'asseoir dans le coin, là-bas.  
- Pardon Antoine...  
- Bravo, Mathieu."

Le petit brun alla docilement prendre place à l'endroit que son mentor lui avait indiqué, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

"Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama Richard.  
- Mathieu a des... sautes d'humeur assez imprévisibles, qui peuvent être déclenchées par des événements soudains et/ou violents. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il n'y peut vraiment rien.  
- Le pauvre..."

Le cœur du lycéen se serra un peu en voyant son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfoncée dans ses genoux.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans quelques minutes il sera à nouveau lui-même, mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.  
- Ouais, maintenant qu'on sait que Toinou peut devenir une star du porno japonais."

* * *

Le lundi matin, Antoine était frais et dispos pour se rendre au lycée. Stéphane lui avait donné un élixir qui réduirait ses besoins en sommeil, afin d'être toujours sur le qui-vive. Le scientifique avait beaucoup intrigué l'adolescent ; il était assez excentrique, mais semblait très concerné par le bien-être de Mathieu et attachait une grande importance à l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa mission. De plus, le "Prof" - apparemment, seul Angelic Slayer était autorisé à l'appeler de la sorte - lui avait donné un genre de Taser amélioré pour ne frapper que les ombres - autant limiter les bavures.

Aussi, ce fut de bonne humeur et reposé que le jeune homme arriva à son établissement. Il avait même eu le temps de réviser pour son contrôle de biologie. Il croisa quelques camarades en gravissant les étages vers sa salle de cours, mais tous lui lancèrent des regards dédaigneux. Étrange, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention.

"Bonjour madame Therrien !" salua-t-il en prenant place.

L'enseignante était une femme dynamique - presque trop dynamique - d'une cinquantaine d'années.

"Bonjour Antoine, tu as l'air en forme.  
- Mmh. Prêt à en découdre avec les gabbros et les éclogites."

Du fond du sac de son protégé, Richard leva les yeux au ciel - enfin, les aurait levés s'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme de peluche. On aurait dit une série américaine ! Quoi, une jolie blonde allait se jeter au cou d'Antoine qui allait la soulever vers un soleil couchant ?

La salle de classe se remplit rapidement, et les étudiants s'assirent, tandis que leur professeur distribuait les énoncés. Le silence se fit, et tous commencèrent à composer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Antoine crut, jusqu'au moment où son voisin, Éric, lui décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

"Mais ça va pas ?!"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Éric, et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge familière. Beaucoup trop familière.

"Euh, madame, je crois qu'Éric a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, je devrais peut-être l'accompagner.  
- Oh, non, Antoine, Éric va très bien, et tu vas rester ici."

Leïla, la fille devant l'ébouriffé, se retourna et le gifla à son tour, le même sourire malsain aux lèvres. De même, Lucie, une adolescente derrière lui, lui frappa violemment la nuque.

"Non, vraiment, je dois y aller, en fait c'est moi qui me sens pas bien...  
- J'insiste, Angelic Destroyer, restez."

Ni une ni deux, Antoine s'empara de son portable, poussa son voisin et quitta la salle en trombe.

"RATTRAPEZ-LE !"

Le jeune homme courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, filant vers les toilettes au sixième étage, où il s'enferma. Saisissant son téléphone, il composa fébrilement un numéro.

"Mathieu ? C'est Antoine, il faut absolument que tu viennes à mon bahut, il se passe des trucs carrément chelou... Non, des gens de ma classe ont viré barjo... Hein ? Non, ils avaient les mêmes yeux rouges que les ombres, et ils ont commencé à me frapper... Mec, je pense pas que je peux me battre contre eux seul, imagine que tout le monde soit atteint ? Fais vi- OH BORDEL !"

La porte des toilettes avait été fracassée, et nul doute que celle de la cabine où Antoine s'était réfugié n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Fourrant son portable dans sa poche, il se saisit du pendentif caché sous son tee shirt et s'écria : "POUVOIR STELLAIRE, ILLUMINE-MOI !"

Dès qu'il fut transformé, il ouvrit de lui-même la porte, armé de son Taser et de sa hache, et se retrouva face à ses camarades de classe, qui arboraient tous un air mauvais, prêts à en découdre.

"OK, alors écoute-moi bien, euh... Patron. Je sais que tu m'entends, je suis pas con, c'est toi qui a pris possession d'eux. C'est vraiment lâche et, euh... Pas bien. Alors quand je te verrai je te péterai doublement la gueule.  
- En attendant, répliqua Marie, la déléguée, c'est _nous_ qui allons te péter la gueule."

Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur Antoine, qui l'esquiva habilement. Il avait un plan. Si l'arme que lui avait donné Stéphane n'avait d'effet que contre les ombres, alors il y avait une chance, une toute petite chance...

Il commença à tirer, visant Yannick, un adolescent qu'il détestait. Le jeune homme s'effondra aussitôt, entouré d'une fumée noire qui se dissipa quasi-instantanément. Bien, son plan avait l'air de fonctionner, il n'avait plus qu'a taser tous ses camarades de classe. Et la totalité de l'école, au cas où. Alors il se mit à l'ouvrage, mais bien entendu, les élèves possédés ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Ils essayaient de le frapper, le griffer, le mordre ; et Antoine tentait de ne surtout pas le blesser, mais il était des moments où il n'avait pas le choix. Il se contentait de les étourdir avec le manche de sa hache, afin de limiter les dégâts.

Mais au bout d'un moment, le guerrier fut submergé par l'ennemi, et, ayant une illumination subite, il décida de recourir aux grands moyens. Pressant le pas vers la cour de l'établissement, il s'assura que tous les lycéens le suivaient, et étaient à une distance raisonnable, avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer.

"OK, pensa-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade. Alors, je suis sur une plage... Calme, tranquille... Et une armée de crabes se dirige vers moi... Mais elle est perdue, elle veut juste retourner dans la mer... Alors je sens une énergie affluer en moi, pour simplement l'orienter... Pas la blesser... L'énergie est de plus en plus forte, elle est dans mes mains, et je la redirige..."

"DEEP MIST SHOWER !"

Un puissant torrent d'eau jaillit des mains du touffu, s'abattant sur ses adversaires, les submergeant. Antoine se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir, et sa vue se troubla, mais il tint bon. Enfin, le flux liquide s'arrêta, et le jeune guerrier constata que tous ses ennemis étaient au sol, étourdis, ou bien inconscients. Il vacilla un peu, avant de reprendre son travail, les tasant tous, à l'exception d'Olivia, une fille timide de Seconde qui était au cours de théâtre avec lui. Il la ligota solidement au moyen de plusieurs rubans de GRS trouvés dans le gymnase, avant de rédiger une note à l'intention de Mathieu. Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol, exténué.

* * *

"Ngh...  
- Ah, il émerge !"

Antoine se prit la tête à deux mains. Il avait terriblement mal, et avait la sensation que son corps entier était empli de crampes.

"Ouh là, doucement. Au vu de l'inondation qu'il y a eu ici, tu as fourni un gros effort, alors on va y aller tout doux, d'accord ?  
- Oui...  
- Bon, je vais quand même te donner un coup de pouce."

L'ébouriffé sentit vaguement que quelqu'un lui posait les mains sur les tempes.

"Nice Peace !"

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se sentit ragaillardi, et il reconnut le visage de Mathieu.

"Tu m'impressionnes, mec ! Arriver à gérer seul une armée de gens possédés... Bravo. Et alors, c'est quoi le truc avec toute la flotte ?  
- Alors apparemment ça s'appelle "Deep Mist Shower" et je me transforme en tuyau d'arrosage.  
- Stylé.  
- Mmmh. Tu as eu ma note ?  
- Oui, les autres sont en train d'examiner Olivia. C'est la première fois que l'on a affaire à des humains possédés, et c'est assez flippant. On doit affronter le Patron au plus vite.  
- Mais on attend quoi en fait ?  
- De trouver son repaire. On a déjà des idées mais... On ne veut rien tenter sans être sûrs. Et il faut encore que tu t'entraînes un peu. Ce que tu as fait là est impressionnant, mais je pense que l'endroit où il se cache sera bien mieux gardé.  
- D'accord."

Antoine s'empressa ensuite de dévorer la nourriture que lui avait apporté son ami. Il avait terriblement faim, comme après chaque transformation. Pendant qu'il avait était inconscient, leurs quatre compagnons avaient portés tous les élèves et professeurs dans leurs classes respectives, même s'ils ne reprendraient toujours pas connaissance avant au moins une bonne heure, selon Stéphane, qui les rejoignit peu après.

"Alors ?  
- Alors ce n'est pas bon du tout. D'après les examens que nous avons menés sur cette demoiselle, cette forme de possession n'a rien à voir avec des cas... classiques, si je puis dire. Elle se transmet, comme un virus.  
- Oh merde.  
- En effet... Heureusement, comme un virus, cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir effet dans cent pour cent des cas.  
- Mais pourtant, tous les élèves ont été possédés, objecta Antoine.  
- Bien observé. Mais c'est parce qu'il y a deux possibilités : soit ils ont été directement infectés, soit ils ont été contaminés. Je me suis permis d'examiner très rapidement trente élèves, et quinze d'entre eux avaient une toute petite cicatrice au niveau du front. Je pense que c'est ceux qui ont été infectés. Ils ont du transmettre cette... saleté aux autres, comme Olivia. Elle avait un simple petit bouton noir et rouge au niveau du bras, mais je n'ai retrouvé cela chez aucun autre élève. Je pense que pour les contaminés la marque disparaît avec la possession.  
- Hmmm... Il va falloir surveiller cela de près, réfléchit Mathieu. Que le phénomène ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur."

Antoine hocha silencieusement la tête. Se battre contre des ombres, des entités ténébreuses et anonymes, c'était une chose. Affronter des humains ne disposant plus de leur libre-arbitre, c'était entièrement différent.

* * *

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Après la matinée mouvementée d'Antoine, il leur avait fallu combattre trois cents ombres dans le métro, et c'était exténué qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Il n'avait enfilé que son bas de pyjama, restant torse nu afin de procéder à son rituel quotidien. L'adolescent resta allongé quelques minutes, avant de se relever, de retirer le pansement recouvrant la totalité son bras et de se forcer à regarder dans le miroir accroché à son armoire.

Son état avait encore empiré. Les tâches noires avaient franchi la barre symbolique de son bras pour commencer à coloniser son épaule et son avant-bras.

Pourtant, il prenait son traitement, mais rien n'y faisait, ce qu'il avait surnommé "la gangrène" gagnait du terrain tous les jours. Elle avait débuté deux ans auparavant, par une simple tâche d'à peine deux millimètres. Et puis la tâche avait grandi, très lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Et il lui arrivait de sentir _quelque chose_ pulser au niveau de l'étendue sombre, comme si elle était vivante.

Par habitude, il gratta férocement sa peau, mais ne parvint qu'à obtenir une plaie suintante d'un pus ressemblant à du goudron fondu.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas y toucher !"

Stéphane se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un air désapprobateur mais également triste sur son visage aux traits tirés.

"Je sais, mais si vous aviez un truc pareil, croyez-moi, vous pourriez pas vous en empêcher non plus.  
- Je m'en doute, mon ami. Tiens, voilà un tube de crème que Maître Panda et moi-même venons de mettre au point, cela devrait calmer ta douleur, et avec un peu de chance endiguer la progression de cette monstruosité. Tu me dis que cela ne se réveille que le soir ?  
- Oui, le reste de la journée ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème."

Mathieu se saisit du tube que son ami lui tendait, et s'enduisit rapidement les zones touchées au moyen de la substance pâteuse. Aussitôt, il sentit que son membre devenait comme plus léger, et cessa de se gratter.

"N'en mets pas trop, conseilla le scientifique, ton corps risque de s'accoutumer rapidement, et la crème n'aura plus d'effet.  
- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Prof.  
- C'est bien naturel, voyons. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit."

L'homme en blouse blanche quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent se glissa sous les draps, bénissant ses protecteurs d'avoir pu apaiser ses démangeaisons.

Si seulement le traitement avait également pu faire taire les voix se faisant de plus en plus fortes au fond de son esprit, c'eut été parfait.


	5. Confessions - Feeling out of order

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 5. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai fait ma rentrée en P1, donc je travaille déjà beaucoup et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire et de dessiner.**  
**Merci pour les reviews, follows et favs! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérences. L'illustration de couverture (Mathieu en ange ~) est disponible sur mon tumblr.**  
**Attention, la première partie du chapitre est un peu violente, avec une scène édulcorée de torture.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Angelic Warriors**  
**Episode 5**  
**Confessions - Feeling out of order**

"Ça va, Antoine ?"

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de ses papiers. Marie, souriante, le regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

"Euh... oui, pourquoi ?  
- D'habitude tu es toujours de bonne humeur, mais depuis ce matin tu n'as pas fait une seule vanne ou un jeu de mots à la con, alors je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout.  
- Oh, c'est rien. J'ai été dormir chez un pote la nuit dernière, alors je suis un peu fatigué, rien de grave."

Tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans ses exercices de mathématiques, la jeune fille eut un petit rire.

"Quoi ?  
- Ce serait pas le charmant jeune homme qui t'attendait devant le lycée avant-hier ?  
- Tu veux parler de Mathieu ? Un petit châtain avec une veste en cuir noir?  
- Oui, voilà ! Exactement.  
- Et alors ? En quoi c'est drôle ?  
- Ben, ça l'est pas, je me disais juste que vous feriez un couple très, très mignon."

La déléguée s'esclaffa, tandis que son camarade lui donnait une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne. Marie était sans doute la fille la plus gentille de la promotion, mais elle avait une certaine tendance à imaginer tous les couples possibles entre les garçons de la classe, et ces derniers n'avaient donc pas trop tendance à la fréquenter. Mais Antoine s'en fichait un peu, il trouvait en fait cela assez drôle et se joignait parfois à elle.

"Bah t'es quand même allée dormir chez lui hein ! Qui sait ce que vous avez fait, seuls, dans la chaleur de la nuit...  
- Marie, on est en _novembre._  
- Mais Antoine, l'amour réchauffe le cœur, c'est bien connu."

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu.

"Pas que le cœur, d'ailleurs.  
- T'es vraiment pas possible, hein."

L'adolescente gloussa, avant de se faire réprimander par le professeur et de retourner à ses équations. De son côté, Antoine soupira. Oui, il avait effectivement dormi chez Mathieu la veille, mais il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Simplement, il avait fait le même cauchemar que les quinze jours précédents. Enfin, ce n'était jamais vraiment le même, pour être exact ; il y avait des petites différences d'une fois sur l'autre.

Mais la trame principale, elle, ne changeait jamais. Mathieu, pourvu d'une paire d'ailes, était enchaîné, et son corps amaigri était couvert de blessures en tout genre, certaines encore ensanglantées. Il était seul dans une pièce sombre, et pleurait beaucoup. À chaque fois, Antoine voulait courir à sa rescousse, mais il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement.  
Et puis, quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Un double de Mathieu, vêtu de noir et de pourpre et portant, curieusement, des lunettes de soleil ; double qu'Antoine présumait être le Patron. Il s'approchait de sa victime avec un rictus malsain aux lèvres, et le captif criait, gémissait, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Le Patron posait une seule question, toujours la même :

"Alors, gamin, tu vas me la donner cette fois ?"

Et, invariablement, Mathieu répondait d'une voix tremblante, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, en une vaine tentative de faire disparaître le monstre en face de lui :

"Non. Jamais !"

La première gifle prenait toujours place à ce moment-là. Et puis le premier coup de poing, et de genou, et de pied, et puis Antoine perdait le compte, tandis que les hurlements terrifiés de son ami et le ricanement de leur adversaire résonnait dans son crâne. À chaque fois, le songe allait un peu plus loin, le forçant à voir le brun de plus en plus torturé. Le lycéen se débattait de toutes ses forces pour mettre un terme aux souffrances de son ami, pour se jeter sur le Patron, ou même pour se réveiller ; mais il était figé, tel une statue, spectateur impuissant de ce spectacle morbide.

Et Antoine se réveillait tous les matins en pleurant, avec une solide nausée. Les cauchemars étaient extrêmement réalistes, et il lui fallait toujours quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses nuits atroces. Il se refusait à en parler, ayant trop peur de la réaction de ses amis. Ce devait être une manifestation de son anxiété, rien de plus. Ou un contact prolongé avec les ombres, comme l'en avait averti Richard. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ces songes signifient quoi que ce soit...

En tout cas, c'était ce dont le jeune homme essayait désespérément de se convaincre.

* * *

"Bonsoir, Antoine !"

Le jeune homme se retourna. La jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré le jour où il était devenu Angelic Destroyer se tenait devant lui.

"Vous !  
- Qui d'autre ? Alors, comment se passe ta mission ?"

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard surpris.

"Ben, vous n'avez pas d'écran où je ne sais quoi pour me regarder ? C'est vous qui m'avez donné mes pouvoirs, je pensais que vous prêtiez un minimum attention à ce que je deviens.  
- Si, bien sûr que je te regarde. Simplement, je voulais avoir ton avis sur la situation, ton ressenti. Et pour information : je ne t'ai rien donné du tout. Tu as toujours eu ce don en toi, en sommeil. Je t'y ai simplement... éveillé.  
- Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?"

L'inconnue soupira.

"Inutile d'entrer dans les détails. Simplement, je sais des choses que tu ignores, et qui me laissent penser que c'est le bon moment.  
- Euh... ouais. Vous allez jouer le rôle de la meuf mystique combien de temps, encore ?  
- Je ne joue aucun rôle, mais tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour toi... je devrais au moins te donner mon nom. Appelle-moi Estelle.  
- Estelle, OK.  
- Je te repose donc ma question initiale : que penses-tu de ton rôle ?"

Antoine hésita. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle condition.

"Je sais pas vraiment. D'un côté, c'est assez chouette d'être le défenseur badass de l'humanité, mais de l'autre, c'est quand même fatiguant, stressant, beaucoup de responsabilités et parfois flippant.  
- Hm, j'imagine bien. Mais tu n'es pas seul dans ta lutte.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai que mes alliés sont assez cool."

Il marqua une pause.

"Même si j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer que ma peluche d'enfance soit en fait une créature rompue au combat, mais bon. Et je suis content d'avoir un partenaire comme Mathieu, on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde."

Le lycéen se demanda subitement pourquoi il avait dit ça, et son regard croisa celui d'Estelle. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait en confiance auprès d'elle, et avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire.

"Je suis heureuse d'entendre tout cela, et-  
- J'ai une question, interrompit le jeune homme.  
- Oui ?  
- Mathieu m'a dit qu'il avait régulièrement la visite d'une fille qui s'appelle Stella. Vous la connaissez ?  
- Eh bien... oui.  
- Et vous êtes qui, vous deux, en fait ?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à ce sujet."

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait assez qu'on lui cache des secrets ; il sauvait l'humanité quotidiennement, cela méritait un peu de transparence, non ?

"Merci, vous êtes décidement très utile.  
- Désolée... je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.  
- Vous ne me dérangez pas."

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste et empli de compassion.

"Ces cauchemars te hantent, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je... oui, admit le touffu. Vous ne pouvez pas y faire quelque chose ?  
- Malheureusement non... je suis navrée.  
- Mais... vous savez s'ils ont un sens ?"

C'était la première fois que l'adolescent s'autorisait à admettre la possibilité que, peut-être, ses rêves n'étaient pas anodins, et cachaient quelque chose.

"Je ne le pense pas.  
- D'accord, merci."

Sur ces mots, Estelle disparut, laissant une traînée de poussière dorée derrière elle. Et tandis qu'Antoine se sentait tomber, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation qu'elle lui avait menti.

* * *

"C'est vraiment un connard, ce mec, j'y crois pas !  
- Antoine, tu t'attendais à quoi, c'est un peu l'incarnation du mal absolu...  
- D'accord, mais je ne comprends pas... d'habitude il lance des attaques de nuit, sur des boîtes ou des trucs comme ça, mais la sortie d'une école ?! Sérieusement ?!  
- Il veut nous tester, ça semble évident. Après les lycéens possédés, il s'attaque aux mômes. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, et honnêtement, je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt."

Les deux adolescents courraient aussi vite que possible, chacun tenant fermement son pendentif à la main. Antoine avait été surpris d'apprendre que Mathieu se servait encore du sien après quatre ans, alors que Richard lui avait assuré que rapidement, un guerrier pouvait se transformer sans. Mais son aîné lui avait expliqué que c'était un genre de rituel qui le rassurait et le mettait en confiance avant un combat.

"Et encore, heureusement que les gens ont pu s'enfuir à temps...  
- Euh... En fait, pas vraiment... avoua Richard, qui trottinait derrière eux. Il reste trois gosses dans l'école...  
- Oh putain ! On doit faire vite !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit groupe arriva devant l'établissement. La police avait fait évacuer les lieux et gardait le périmètre, aussi les guerriers profitèrent d'une diversion provoquée par Richard et Maître Panda pour s'introduire dans l'école, où ils se transformèrent.

"Bon, il faut trouver ces saloperies, maintenant."

Le duo se mit en quête des ombres, et ne tarda pas à les trouver. Elles s'étaient regroupées dans la cour, entourant les malheureux enfants, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux.

"Il va falloir être rapides et frapper très fort !" s'exclama Mathieu. "Je m'occupe d'elles, va mettre les enfants à l'abri, OK ?  
- OK !"

Depuis quatre ans, il n'y avait eu que deux fois où des humains avaient été en danger imminent, et il s'était toujours agi d'adultes. Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur son épée, et l'empoigna à deux mains, avant de crier :

"Bleeding Heart Blade !"

Son arme se dédoubla et les deux lames crépitèrent d'énergie. Il fonça sur les ignobles créatures, les dispersant aux quatre coins de la cour ; de son côté, Antoine profita de la panique créée par son ami pour courir vers les trois enfants.

"Vite ! Suivez-moi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !"

Terrorisés et en larmes, un garçon et une fillette d'une dizaine d'années hochèrent la tête. Mais le troisième était plus jeune que les autres, ayant peut-être six ans, et était littéralement paralysé de peur. L'adolescent soupira, avant de prendre l'enfant sous son bras gauche, et le groupe courut à toutes jambes. Quelques ombres se terraient sur le chemin menant à la sortie, mais le guerrier les abattait d'un coup de hache, tout en continuant à porter le petit garçon.

"Dites, monsieur, c'est quoi ces choses ?" demanda la fillette en haletant.

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants, et il estimait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de répondre à des questions, étant donné qu'il leur fallait s'enfuir au plus vite.

"Rien d'important, tais-toi et cours."

La petite troupe parvint enfin à sortir de l'école, et Antoine arriva devant des policiers très surpris :

"Voilà les gamins qui étaient à l'intérieur, vous pouvez partir, moi et mon camarade nous chargeons du reste.  
- Euh...  
- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! Dégagez au plus vite, en restant ici vous êtes en danger !"

Sans attendre la réponse de l'officier, Angelic Destroyer repartit en trombe dans l'établissement. Dans la cour, Mathieu commençait à avoir du mal à se battre ; des ombres se collaient à lui, l'entravant, ralentissant considérablement ses mouvements.  
Ni une, ni deux, Antoine commença à distribuer des coups de hache et de laser. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas utiliser son attaque aquatique, ayant trop peur de blesser l'autre adolescent dans le feu de l'action. Le petit brun s'était d'ailleurs évanoui, à la grande surprise de son ami, après avoir lancé une autre attaque ; désormais, tout reposait sur le touffu.  
Heureusement, Mathieu avait fait l'immense partie du travail, et le jeune homme parvint à éliminer toutes les ombres jusqu'à la dernière.

* * *

"Ah... Oh non ! Les ombres, on doit les arrêter, on-  
- Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité."

Mathieu ouvrit lentement les yeux. Antoine était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit où il était allongé, et le regardait d'un air bienveillant.

"Il... Il s'est passé quoi ?  
- T'es tombé dans les pommes pendant la baston.  
- Oh merde... Euh... J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
- Non, deux heures au plus, tu récupères vite. On a battu toutes les ombres, il n'en restait plus une seule, et tous les gosses sont sains et saufs.  
- Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais tu vois, je me fais vieux, je n'ai même pas pu tenir jusqu'à la fin du combat. Imagine si j'avais été seul."

Antoine prit une expression grave, qui surprit son ami.

"Justement, Mat', tu n'es plus seul. Ne l'oublie pas, maintenant c'est nous deux contre ces saloperies. C'est normal que tu craques ; tu t'es battu en solo pendant quatre ans ! Pas étonnant que tu sois à bout. Et j'ai l'impression que ces trucs sont de plus en plus puissants.  
- Ouais, j'imagine que t'as raison, je m'étais fait la même réflexion..., grimaça Angelic Slayer en se massant son torse entouré de bandages. Et je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler "Mat" ?  
- Ah ? Euh... rougit le touffu. Je sais pas, ça m'a paru naturel. Si ça te gêne...  
- Non, pas du tout, simplement j'ai perdu l'habitude des petits surnoms. Les deux autres m'appellent tout le temps "Mathieu", alors bon."

Les deux amis bavardèrent encore un peu, mais bientôt Maître Panda leur annonça que le dîner allait être servi.

"Ca dérange pas tes parents, que tu passes beaucoup de temps ici ? demanda le plus petit du duo en se levant doucement.  
- Hein ? Ah, non, ils sont contents que je sorte de ma chambre en fait." plaisanta l'autre jeune homme.

Mathieu rit, et allait sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'Antoine le stoppa net dans son élan, sa main agrippant le poignet pâle de son compère.

"Et sinon, tu comptais me le dire quand, pour les plaques noires avec des boutons dégueu ?"

Le cœur de Mathieu manqua un battement.

"Comment... comment est-ce que...  
- Après que Stéphane t'a soigné, c'est moi qui me suis chargé de tes bandages. Et j'ai pas vraiment aimé ce que j'ai vu. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Le jeune homme soupira, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

"C'est pas... c'est pas important.  
- Pas important ?! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu as un truc pareil sur le corps et tu me dis que c'est PAS IMPORTANT ?! Tu me prends pour un con, hein ?"

Mathieu leva le regard vers son cadet, dont les yeux brûlaient de colère.

"Et pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?  
- C'est pas ça, je -  
- Putain, Mathieu, on est censés être partenaires, comment tu peux me cacher des trucs aussi graves ? Peut-être que-  
- Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, pauvre abruti !  
- Mais tu ne m'as quand même pas dit que tu avais un truc ignoble qui te bouffait le bras !  
- Qu'est ce que ça change, de toute façon, bordel ?! POURQUOI TU T'INQUIÈTES AUTANT POUR MOI ?! JE SUIS PAS UN... UN GAMIN !  
- PARCE QUE, PETIT CON, SI TOUTES LES NUITS TU ASSISTAIS À MA TORTURE EN DIRECT J'OSE ESPERER QUE TU TE FERAIS DU SOUCI POUR MOI !" hurla l'ébouriffé.

Choqué, son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Aussitôt, le lycéen pâlit fortement. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler ce détail, et s'était laissé emporter par sa déception et sa peur.

"Tu... tu quoi, exactement ?  
- Rien, oublie.  
- Non. Non, non, non, je vais pas oublier que tu m'as dit texto que tu rêvais de moi toutes les nuits, et que je me faisais torturer à chaque fois.  
- C'est... c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
- Si, si, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit."

Antoine se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

"Alors de quel droit tu me reproches de garder des secrets ?!  
- Excuse-moi, il y a une différence entre avoir une gangrène flippante et faire des cauchemars.  
- Je m'en fous, raconte-moi plus de détails."

Devant l'air hésitant de son ami, Mathieu ajouta :

"Et je te promets qu'après, je te dirais tout ce que je sais ou plutôt, tout ce que j'ai deviné sur ce que j'ai.  
- Bon... bon. OK."

Le jeune homme entama donc le récit de ses songes, et Angelic Slayer ne perdait pas le moindre de ses mots. Mais, soudain, un détail le frappa :

"Attends... tu dis que le Patron veut quelque chose de moi ?  
- Exact.  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. A chaque fois, il dit juste "donne-_la_ moi."  
- Hmm... qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être... Attends, peut-être que... peut-être est-ce quelque chose que je lui ai pris le jour de sa création ? Pas que je me souvienne de lui avoir pris quoi que ce soit, mais, éventuellement, par accident... si je me concentre... je... ah, je... ngh...  
- Euh, Mat' ?"

L'adolescent était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains, et poussait des gémissements de douleur.

"Mathieu ?!  
- Je... je ne sais plus... aaaah, ma tête, elle va exploser...  
- Allonge-toi, je... je reviens tout de suite !"

Tentant d'ignorer les cris de son ami, Antoine dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, où Maître Panda et Richard étaient attablés devant une assiette de pâtes.

"On vous a appelés, mais-  
- Venez vite, Mathieu a un gros problème !"

Surprises, les deux créatures grimpèrent jusqu'au premier étage, alertant Stéphane au passage. Et tandis que Richard et le scientifique emmenaient le jeune homme au laboratoire, qui servait également d'infirmerie, le touffu fit le récit des événements à Maître Panda, du réveil de Mathieu jusqu'à son malaise.

"Si j'ai bien compris, il s'est senti mal alors qu'il repensait au jour où il s'est éveillé à ses pouvoirs ?  
- Oui.  
- Pas étonnant..., marmonna le panda. Antoine, écoute-moi attentivement, reprit-il en se saisissant des épaules de l'adolescent. C'est très important, et de cela dépend la vie de Mathieu, et sans doute celle de beaucoup plus de personnes.  
- Oh... d'accord ?  
- Il ne doit jamais, _jamais_ se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire, mais je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. Si la mémoire lui revenait, les conséquences en seraient plus que désastreuses. S'il te plaît, ne réaborde pas le sujet avec lui.  
- Euh... bien. Je le promets.  
- Bien. Allons voir ce qu'il devient."

Maître Panda quitta promptement la chambre, et Antoine le talonna. Fort heureusement, le jeune guerrier allait bien, et une bonne nuit de repos lui suffirait à se rétablir.

Ce soir là, Angelic Destroyer eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. En quoi le souvenir du jour où Mathieu était devenu un guerrier pourrait-il lui nuire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... mais Maître Panda en savait sans nul doute plus que lui ; aussi décida-t-il de ne pas tenter le diable, et se jura de respecter sa promesse.


	6. Questions - Can you tell me who I am

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Après deux semaines d'attente, voici enfin le chapitre 6. Il n'est pas très riche en action, mais il pose les bases des prochains chapitres qui, eux, déborderont d'adrénaline !**  
**Comme d'hab', couverture dispo sur mon tumblr (et elle représente Estelle et Stella !)**  
**Merci pour vos reviews, favs et follows, ils me font incroyablement chaud au cœur w bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Angelic Warriors**  
**Episode 6  
****Questions - Can you tell me who I am**

"D'après ce que Mathieu m'a dit, personne n'a la moindre idée de ce dont il souffre.  
- Exact." acquiesça Maître Panda.

Lui, Antoine et Richard étaient assis dans le salon, tandis que Stéphane était affairé dans son laboratoire et en profitait pour garder un œil sur le convalescent.

"Mais... Vous n'avez même pas de soupçons ?  
- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un genre de maladie contractée après une trop longue exposition aux ombres, soupira le panda.  
- Comment ça ? intervint Richard. Ça fait que quatre ans, et c'est pas comme si il était vachement en contact avec elles. Il les défonce plutôt vite.  
- Eh bien... en fait, pendant un certain temps, Mathieu s'est malheureusement beaucoup battu au corps-à-corps, et contrairement à Antoine, son costume ne dispose pas de gants... Toutefois, je le redis, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Je serais surpris que le fait de simplement toucher ces choses puissent causer de tels symptômes.  
- Et... Ça se manifeste par quoi, à part des bubons dégueulasses ?"

Le lycéen fixait le sol, ses poings serrés et tremblants.

"Il n'y a pas tant de symptômes que cela, le rassura le protecteur de Mathieu. De la fatigue, de rares évanouissements, et les sautes d'humeur dont je vous avais parlé. Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est l'évolution de son cas. Il y a encore deux mois, la maladie n'avait pratiquemment pas évolué en un an, mais depuis, elle semble s'aggraver de jour en jour... Antoine, est-ce que ça va ?"

Le jeune homme s'était levé, l'air furieux.

"Vous êtes quoi exactement, toi, Richard et les deux nanas dans l'espace ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendu, connard. Vous croyez que vous pouvez débarquer un jour comme ça dans la vie des gens et leur annoncer que, bah tiens, faut aller défoncer des créatures dangereuses pour sauver l'humanité ?! Et que même si on survit on finit par contracter une maladie dégueulasse qui va finir par faire pourrir notre corps et nous rendre dingues ?! Parce que c'est ça qui se passe avec Mathieu !  
- Calme-toi ! lui intima l'ancienne peluche. Ce n'est pas-  
- Ah toi ta gueule, hein ! Pourquoi vous vous en chargez pas vous-même ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons rien contre elle, nous ne sommes pas des guerriers angéliques, nous-  
- Mais j'ai jamais demandé à être un putain de guerrier angélique moi ! Surtout que, bande de salopards, vous avez jamais précisé qu'on était condamnés si on se battait !"

A présent, Antoine écumait de rage, et avait empoigné Maître Panda par le col de son costume.

"On est de la chair à canon, c'est ça ?! Vous vous en foutez pas mal de nous, tout ce qui compte c'est d'avoir de quoi se battre contre les ombres, hein ? Alors vous nous avez fait penser qu'on était des héros, qu'on avait la classe, quand vous aviez juste besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot ? Espèce de-"

Avant que l'adolescent n'ait le temps de se montrer plus violent, il s'effondra au sol, et porta la main à son cou, avant d'en retirer une petite flèche.

"Désolé, Toinou, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée pour te calmer, vu que tu nous écoutais pas vraiment. Panique pas, tu vas juste être paralysé pendant une petite demi-heure, t'as qu'à en profiter pour écouter c'qu'on a à te dire."

Incapable de bouger, pestant contre les deux créatures, le touffu finit par accepter d'écouter leurs explications.

"Richard et moi venons de très loin, commença le panda. Nos maîtres nous ont confié une tâche : veiller sur les élus célestes de ce monde, et les protéger. Inutile de dire que j'ai échoué. Malgré tous mes efforts, Mathieu a fini par développer cette chose...  
- Mais, articula difficilement Antoine, comment vous nous avez trouvés ?  
- On a été placés sur vos routes, sous la forme de peluches, expliqua Richard. J'te laisse deviner l'apparence de Pandi-Panda jusqu'à ce que Mathieu devienne un guerrier.  
- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous acheter.  
- Nan, tu te souviens pas de comment tu m'as trouvé ?"

Le lycéen ne répondit pas, forcé de reconnaître que le garçon avait raison. Un matin, alors qu'il avait environ cinq ans, il était sorti pour aller jouer au parc, et avait trouvé une peluche devant le pas de la porte. Un petit foulard brodé du nom "Richard" était accroché à son cou ; et bien qu'il avait perdu ce bout de tissu, il avait toujours conservé le jouet.

"Tu crois que j'suis arrivé là tout seul peut-être ?  
- Ouais... Mais alors pouquoi Maître Panda et Stéphane ont la même tête que Mat' ?"

Le protecteur d'Angelic Slayer jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son homologue, avant de répondre :

"Stéphane n'a rien à voir avec moi, et je ne peux pas te dire comment il est... venu à la vie. Mais si je partage le visage de Mathieu, c'est parce que j'ai été crée ainsi. Moi-même, j'ignore pourquoi, mais si je venais à en connaître la raison, je te le dirais.  
- Oh. Et... pourquoi Mat' et moi on a des pouvoirs, en fait ?"

Richard haussa les épaules.

"C'est comme ça. Chaque planète, chaque monde a ses protecteurs, et c'est tombé sur vous, pas de bol.  
- C'est marrant mais autant avant je vous croyais, autant là, plus trop. Deux protecteurs pour sept milliards d'habitants ?! Tu te fous de moi ?  
- Non, j'te jure. En tout cas, c'est ce que nos boss nous ont dit, alors si t'es pas d'accord, vois-ça auprès d'eux.  
- Mais-  
- Il se passe quoi, ici ?"

Mathieu se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, les yeux à demi-clos de sommeil, les cheveux ébouriffés. Sans nul doute, le bruit de la dispute l'avait attiré, et voir Antoine allongé au sol, l'air furieux, devait l'avoir plus que surpris.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda Richard.  
- Stéphane m'a dit que je me suis évanoui...  
- Ah, euh, oui, tu devais être épuisé. Tu devrais aller dormir bien au chaud dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Tu l'as bien mérité.  
- Merci, Maître Panda. Mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Antoine est par terre ?!  
- C'est une longue histoire, pas très intéressante.  
- J'insiste.  
- Et moi j'insiste pour que tu ailles te coucher, Mathieu.  
- Je ne suis pas un enfant, tu n'as pas à-  
- Laisse tomber, Mat'."

Le jeune homme regarda son ami touffu, étonné. Mais le lycéen lui adressa un clin d'œil discret, et Mathieu comprit qu'il aurait des explications un peu plus tard, aussi s'éclipsa-t-il dans sa chambre. De son côté, Antoine ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur place, un peu aidé par une fléchette de son ancienne peluche.

* * *

"La condition de Mathieu a empiré, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stella hocha tristement la tête.

"Il a besoin de plus en plus de médicaments pour se contrôler, je crois qu'il en est à dix comprimés par jour, maintenant. Et il - m'a avoué que les voix dans sa tête ne lui parlent plus seulement le soir, mais également la journée de temps en temps.  
- Oh non...  
- Et elles lui disent toutes la même chose : d'essayer de se souvenir. Alors, il m'a demandé de quoi il était censé se souvenir-  
- Tu ne lui as pas répondu, j'espère ?!"

Estelle avait pâli, et aggripait fortement le bras de son amie.

"Tu me prends pour une idiote ?! Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait, et que le mieux était de les ignorer.  
- Stella !"

Estelle avait à présent une posture indignée, le reproche clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que nous nous étions promis ?  
- De ne pas mentir, je sais, mais-  
- Et ?  
- Et alors ? Qu'aurais-tu fait, à ma place ?  
- Je n'aurais rien dit.  
- Et comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui refuse de répondre à tes questions ?  
- C'est toujours mieux que de mentir... Mais... J'imagine que je peux comprendre."

Stella eut un sourire piteux.

"J'aurais préféré lui dire la vérité, tu sais.  
- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi les conséquences que cela aurait eu. Et je regrette tellement que lui et Antoine aient été mêlés à tout cela..."

* * *

Le samedi matin avait été calme. Antoine et Mathieu avaient dormi, tandis que Stéphane s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, l'air mystérieux et inquiet. De leur côté, les deux derniers du groupe s'étaient retranchés dans la cuisine pour discuter.  
Ce fut Mathieu qui réveilla son cadet.

"Yo. Bien dormi ?  
- Tu parles, ce connard de Richard m'a tiré une fléchette soporifique dessus... ça, il va en entendre parler, crois-moi."

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire. Le touffu était adorable au réveil, ses cheveux d'ordinaire ébourrifés encore plus en bataille, sa petite voix ensommeillée très mignonne. Et puis, il ne portait pas ses lunettes, révélant ses prunelles d'une couleur marron magnifique. Et le cœur de Mathieu battait un peu plus vite quand le regard du lycéen croisait le sien, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

"T'as des trucs à me raconter, toi.  
- Comme ça, là, sans petit déj ?!  
- Je suis parti en reconnaissance, y'a Pandi-Panda et Pluto qui squattent la cuisine. Mais regarde..."

Le petit brun tira un paquet de biscuits de sa table de nuit.

"Au cas où. Parfois, après une mission, je me réveille à quatre heures du matin et je crève la dalle, donc ça m'évite de me lever.  
- Pas mal."

Le duo grignota donc la nourriture, tandis qu'Antoine faisait le récit des évènements de la veille.

"Hmm... C'est quand même bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas plus précis. Mais après tout, ils ont sans doute leurs raisons...  
- J'en doute pas mais ça reste assez frustrant. Tu n'en avais jamais parlé à Maître Panda, avant ?  
- J'ai essayé, mais lorsqu'il se doutait que j'allais aborder le sujet, il changeait aussitôt la direction de la conversation... soupira Angelic Slayer.  
- Et Stéphane ?  
- Stéphane n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que nous.  
- Oh. Alors... peut-être que..."

L'ébourrifé hésita, comme s'il allait honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

"Peut-être que ? l'encouragea son ami.  
- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre a des réponses."

Mathieu se figea.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas...  
- C'est juste une proposition ! s'empressa de se justifier l'adolescent aux lunettes. Genre, on le bat, on le capture et-  
- Même si on arrivait, qu'est ce qui te ferait croire qu'il serait prêt à nous donner des réponses ?!  
- Je sais pas ! Je propose juste quelque chose...  
- Je sais bien..."

Mathieu regarda son camarade. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine un mois et demi qu'il était devenu Angelic Destroyer, et ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il cherche des réponses à ses questions. De son côté, l'aîné du duo avait accepté son quotidien pourtant rocambolesque comme la norme il y avait bien longtemps, et avait renoncé à comprendre, ayant toujours eu un mur en face de lui lorsqu'il s'interrogeait.

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur conversation, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Richard s'exclama :

"Ah, vous êtes réveillés ! Venez vite, on a un truc urgent à vous montrer. Ça peut pas attendre.  
- OK, on arrive."

Les deux guerriers suivirent l'ancienne peluche dans le salon, où les attendaient Maître Panda et Stéphane. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé face à la télévision, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper les trois autres.

"Si l'on vous a convoqués, c'est parce que Stéphane a remarqué quelque chose de très inquiétant. Je le laisse expliquer."

Le scientifique se leva, avant de s'approcher de son ordinateur, où il s'affaira pendant quelques secondes avant de diffuser une vidéo sur l'écran de télévision.  
Il s'agissait d'un extrait du journal télévisé de la veille, plus précisément d'un micro trottoir au sujet d'une proposition de loi. La vidéo durait environ deux minutes, et les guerriers angéliques échangèrent un regard surpris : qu'y avait-il d'étrange ? Comme d'habitude, la grande majorité des personnes interrogées étaient contre la proposition ; rien d'alarmant.

"Prof, je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon -  
- Enfin, Mathieu ! T'arrive-t-il de te servir de tes yeux ?! Je vais vous montrer !"

L'homme en blouse blanche relança la vidéo, mais cette fois, il fit un arrêt sur image.

"Regardez le cou de cette demoiselle ! Vous ne remarquez rien ?"

Les deux adolescents poussèrent un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Un petit bouton noir et rouge se détachait sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme.

"Oh non... gémit Antoine.  
- Je suis sorti dans la rue, tout à l'heure, et un nombre non négligeable de personnes arboraient ces boutons de malheur... et encore, ce n'est pas le pire, annonça gravement Stéphane, en arrêtant la vidéo sur un vieil homme. Regardez son front. Il y a une cicatrice caractéristique.  
- Mais comment... Il... Ça veut dire qu'il enlève des gens et les infecte ?! réalisa Mathieu, paniqué.  
- Exactement, soupira Maître Panda.  
- Il nous gardait occupés avec les ombres, mais c'était ça son vrai plan... Faut admettre que ce salopard nous a bien eu, admit Richard.  
- Ça n'a pas de sens, objecta Mathieu. De une, s'il possède les gens, pourquoi ne lance-t-il pas d'attaque ? De deux, comment pourrait-il avoir infecté et contaminé autant de personnes sans qu'on s'en rende compte.  
- Eh bien, il se trouve que je pense avoir les réponses à ces questions. À mon avis, si contaminer ou infecter ne coûte pas grand-chose, prendre le contrôle de l'hôte doit être assez onéreux en énergie. De plus, il doit y avoir un temps de latence entre la contamination et le moment où le bouton apparaît... Mon hypothèse est que le lycée d'Antoine a servi d'expérience au Patron, et qu'il a commencé à infecter et contaminer d'autres humains la nuit même. Ce qui laisse penser que le délai d'incubation serait de trois semaines, environ.  
- Ça... Ça voudrait dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde pourrait être touché ?!  
- Ne nous emballons pas, mon jeune ami ! Je ne pense pas que le Patron ait le pouvoir de contaminer chaque être humain, même si cette horreur semble pouvoir se transmettre d'humain à humain. Mais il nous faut agir au plus tôt.  
- Ça va être dur, on ne connaît pas l'emplacement de son repaire, rappela Antoine.  
- En fait, si, cela fait deux jours que nous sommes enfin parvenus à le localiser, triompha Maître Panda. Mais nous attendions d'avoir un plan valable avant de lancer un assault.  
- Enfin, là, faut se rendre à l'évidence, on va devoir improviser, y'a plus de temps à perdre." conclut Richard.

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures quatorze, à en juger par la montre incrustée dans son bras droit. Stéphane étouffa un bâillement, il n'avait pas dormi ne serait-ce qu'une minute depuis deux semaines, et arrivait à sa limite.  
Le lendemain serait le jour de l'attaque sur le quartier général de l'ennemi. Antoine était rentré chez lui, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il risquait, et avait tenu à passer la soirée ainsi que le dimanche matin avec ses parents. Mathieu avait vaguement essayé de terminer d'écrire un script qu'il avait débuté pour un petit film amateur, mais le scientifique avait appris à connaître le garçon, et savait qu'il était bien moins calme qu'il en avait l'air.

Inspiré par les adolescents, Stéphane n'avait pu s'empêcher de questionner Maître Panda et Richard à son tour quant à ses propres origines, mais sans plus de résultats. Alors, il avait passé le reste de la journée à cogiter, à couvrir des feuilles de gribouillis. Il avait ressorti ses vieux brouillons, et après cinq heures de calcul et de réflexion intense, tout était enfin devenu clair. Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était interrogé sur d'où il venait, et pourquoi il avait été créé ce jour-là, quatre ans auparavant.  
Et le récit des rêves d'Antoine, que lui avait rapporté Mathieu, s'était révélé être le déclic, la pièce manquante du puzzle.

Vers dix heures, alors que le jeune guerrier était parti se coucher, Stéphane était monté dans le salon, pour la première fois de sa vie tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension. Après avoir fermé la porte de la pièce, il s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil en face de Richard et Maître Panda, et avait murmuré, la voix chevrotante :

"J'ai tout compris."

Il avait exposé son hypothèse aux deux créatures, avec la rigueur d'un scientifique présentant une découverte révolutionnaire à ses semblables. Et il avait bien vu, aux expressions de son audience, qu'il avait visé juste, aussi invraisemblable que cela paraissait, aussi affreux et triste.

"Je suis impressioné, Stéphane, l'avait complimenté le petit garçon aux oreilles en fourrure. J'aurais jamais deviné seul, le panda a dû tout me raconter.  
- Merci. Et Maître Panda... en ce cas... je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien dire à Mathieu, il en serait dévasté.  
- Oui.  
- Oh, mais... J'y pense, cela explique sa maladie, non ?  
- En effet.  
- Ainsi que pourquoi tu n'as pas le pouvoir de la soigner ou pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas ce dont il s'agit ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Maître Panda avait hoché la tête.

Et à vingt-trois heures quinze, après avoir passé en revue les événements de la journée, l'homme à la blouse blanche avait pris sa décision. Il accompagnerait les quatre autres dans leur combat contre le Patron. Il ne resterait plus en arrière, il prendrait des risques juste comme eux.

* * *

Mathieu n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il savait pertinement qu'il aurait besoin d'être au maximum de sa forme le lendemain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela risquait d'être sa dernière nuit. Et même s'il comprenait tout à fait le désir d'Antoine de passer du temps avec sa famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que le touffu ne soit pas avec lui.

"Tu l'aimes, hein, cette larve humaine."

Le jeune homme bondit de son lit. Cette voix... ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle qui lui murmurait toujours "souviens-toi", et c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire autre chose.

"Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ?!" pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le dos. Bien sûr, la voix avait vu juste, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. De un, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ses sentiments soient partagés. De deux, il était un _fucking guerrier_, il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans une relation amoureuse. Cela ne pourrait que mettre son partenaire en danger... même si, à bien y réfléchir, ledit potentiel partenaire se mettait en danger tout seul en étant lui même un combattant.  
Mais il était déterminé à n'avoir aucune faiblesse, et était certain que de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un petit coup de cœur passager.


End file.
